


My Heart Will Stay The Same

by theloverneverleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec saves the day, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Incredibles Fusion, Babysitting, Cat eyes, Comfort, Confessions, Demon!Magnus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Death, Multi, Trapped In Elevator, art lessons, supportive dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: Life is a journey. You'll never quite know where it takes you.A collection of prompt fics written for my #ficsformalecvotes challenge.





	1. I'll Find Comfort In My Pain [demon!magnus]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is going to be a dreaded prompt collection for everything I write under the #ficsformalecvotes challenge. This short of it is if you go [here](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/post/157995430357/heres-the-thing-you-need-to-vote-and-i-need-to), read up, vote for Malec in the poll and then send me a note on tumblr, I will write you literally anything you want. Neat, right? So go do it!
> 
> Tags will change and update as I add chapters. You can find me directly at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Prompt 1: Valentine creates a serum that brings out the demon side in Downworlders. Magnus gets the serum in him and he loses control - Alec tries to get to Magnus and helps him gain back his humanity.

His breath rattled out of his chest like a car that had seen one too many potholes. Every muscle in his body felt tense, tight, a pain nestled there that wouldn’t go away, a constant ache in his bones. There was blood wrapped around his fingertips, caressing his neck, pasted over his deflect rune like bodypaint. At least before he hadn’t been alone. Before he’d had Jace at his back, Izzy, Lydia, Raj… even Clary, who’d improved lightyears in the few months she’d had, however reluctant he was to admit it. 

He’d sent them all away, though. Valentine wasn’t here anymore, and they had to get to him before it was too late. He had too many captives to waste the time, and the Downworlders needed the backup. They were mobilising. There was no point in throwing away a perfectly good plan for a personal crisis. 

If it could be called a personal crisis.

He’d been left with a small unit of Shadowhunters, people who respected his authority enough to follow on this mission. He’d had to detach himself from everything, from what he was feeling, from the emotions and worry swirling around his brain. It was easier to feel his nerves, easier to feel the cuts on his palm and the ache in his bones, easier to feel the bruises on his chest from where a Circle member had nearly caved in his ribcage. Nearly, because Magnus had saved him.

Now he had to do the same.

The Shadowhunters that had trusted him enough to follow were gone - thrown aside in a show of power that reminded Alec exactly who he was in love with. It was like swatting flies. Magnus Bane was the most powerful warlock in Brooklyn, New York, and possibly the entirety of North America. He was certainly one of the most powerful warlocks in the world. He’d lived through the ages, seen the rise and fall of empires. He was the son of one of the most powerful and feared Greater Demons there were. 

Alec was lucky to have his attention, much less his affection. He was grateful for every second of time Magnus gave to him, and every moment of adventure and love they’d had. He had to hold onto that now. Now everything was slowly falling apart.

His hand was tight on his bow, and out of instinct he had it raised and drawn in an instant at the slightest hint of movement. It was dark, and the old, broken rail cars didn’t make the atmosphere any more welcoming. The bow was drawn, and he had his target in his sights. Magnus simply watched, raising an eyebrow at the gesture, as if to suggest Alec was crazy to think such a silly and feeble thing like an  _ arrow _ could really harm such a thing as him. 

It didn’t matter anyway. His breath shook, and he couldn’t steady the shot, couldn’t hold it, couldn’t face it. After a long, long moment, Alec gave up. His bow fell away, arrow loose against the drawstring, and the fletching dug into the open, raw wound on his hand. It was easier to feel that pain than the one that was currently trying to suffocate him from the inside out.

When Magnus laughed, it was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him. Alec knew Magnus’ laugh, the laugh that came at six in the morning when he literally fell out of bed when his phone rang. The laugh when he managed to completely offend some stranger in India when Magnus had insisted they visit the Taj Mahal. The joyous, blissful sound that came at soft, comforting moments, where they could just be alone and together and not have to worry about work or politics or wars. When they could just be two people who were free and happy and in love.

This was not that laugh. The glow of Magnus’ cat eyes in the dark was somehow different, harsher, more poisonous than ever. Alec had only ever thought him warm, caring, affectionate, and desperate to help where he could. But as he watched the curl of burnt red magic around Magnus’ palm, he knew this was different. In all the time he’d known Magnus, he’d never looked more demonic.

“Foolish little Shadowhunter,” he purred, walking closer. “You think your bravery will save you?”

Alec shook his head softly, bow slipping from his hands altogether, hitting the floor with a hollow sound that probably mirrored how empty Alec felt at the time. If he allowed himself to feel. “This isn’t you, Magnus. It’s Valentine, the serum those Circle members gave to you… because of me…” If he’d been able to protect himself, if Magnus hadn’t been forced to rescue him, he never would have been in the way…

“This is all me, Lightwood. This is the person you didn’t want to see,” Magnus insisted. “You Shadowhunters, all the same. You twist us to your own designs, use us when it suits you. You demean us and sideline us for not having your holy purity from the angels, but forget exactly how dangerous we can be. You don’t give us respect… it’s about time you remembered why you should fear us.” The magic twisted from Magnus’ hand, crackling and lashing out, a bolt Alec barely managed to dodge. Magnus…  _ his  _ Magnus was never this out of control. Alec didn’t know what was in that vial. But he intended on making Valentine suffer for it.

“Magnus. Please. The real enemy is Valentine, you know that, if we don’t-”

“Why stop with him? I think the Nephilim have caused enough trouble for a millenia. Why not start with  _ you _ ?” 

Alec knew he didn’t stand a chance. He felt his body freeze, pressure against his already aching bones seizing him on the spot. Magnus stalked forward, circling around him, a finger casually trailing down his arm. 

“I can see the attraction of keeping you around, though, Alexander. You always were exceptional in bed, for someone so…  _ inexperienced _ . Not that I expected much to begin with,” Magnus mused, and Alec wanted to scream. It was like some twisted version of reality. None of this was right. It was like Valentine had ripped the humanity out of him. He had ripped  _ Magnus _ away, and left behind whatever demonic version there was now. Which was probably the point. To turn them all against each other, show them the Downworlders couldn’t be trusted. 

He couldn’t win.

“Magnus, I know you’re in there. I know you. You’re stronger than this, you can beat this, you just need to-”

“Enough.” Magnus declared. “Maybe I should finish you off now. Finish all this pathetic whining.”

“Then do it,” Alec choked out. 

“What?”

“Do it. Kill me,” Alec declared, well aware of the gamble he was making. But it could see it working, could see the crack in Magnus’ eyes, a tiny glimmer of horror and sorrow there, behind the detachment and pleasure. “You say you want to make a point, then do it. Kill me. I love you. I would rather die than give up on you. I will spend every day following you to the ends of the earth, I will  _ never _ leave you alone, and I will  _ never  _ quit on trying to keep you safe. I love you, Magnus Bane. Don’t you dare give up on yourself.”

The cracks were there and Alec could see it in every inch of Magnus’ body language, the confusion seeping in, something simmering under the surface, just waiting to come out. The magic keeping him frozen in place seemed to flicker for a moment, distraction settling in, and Alec couldn’t help himself. Either Magnus was about to kill him, or this was his last chance to break through.

He wasn’t about to waste the chance.

Alec lurched forward, lips smashing against Magnus’, forcing his way in, pouring every inch of his affections into the kiss. He’d never thought he could have all of his, never thought he could have a boyfriend, let alone have  _ Magnus Bane. _ Magnus who was so beautiful and strong, so confident in every inch of who he was. Magnus who was passionate about right and wrong, about doing the  _ right thing _ . Magnus, who was eternally kind, patient, and loving. Magnus, who made him breakfast in the mornings just because he could, who left him cups of tea around their apartment when he was doing reports. Magnus, who kept his favourite coffee in the cupboard and never really went to sleep until Alec was home safe from patrols, no matter how late it was. 

He wasn’t going to let Valentine Fucking Morgenstern rip all of that away without a fight.

There was a long moment of nothing, of no reaction, of Alec just trying to force a reaction from Magnus, lips moving, searching. He was sure he’d failed, the stillness went on so long. But then Magnus moved, hands slipping around Alec’s waist, and he resisted the urge to sigh in relief, instead kissing him all the deeper. Magnus kissed back for a moment before pulling back, looking Alec in the eye. His cat eyes were gone, the usual glamour taking their place. But it didn’t stop Alec noticing how shaken up Magnus seemed, the slight tremor in his fingertips as a hand reached out for Alec’s face. Alec reached up, cradling his hand, caressing the skin there gently.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, and Alec couldn’t help but choke out a relieved laugh, well aware of how watery it sounded.

“Magnus...Thank the Angel,” Alec replied, moving closer, forehead gently bumping against Magnus’ and resting there, breathing in the same air.

“Alexander… that… what I said…”

“Sssh,” Alec insisted quietly, moving his arms, carefully wrapping Magnus in a hug. “It wasn’t you. I know you.”

Magnus nodded, leaning into the embrace and Alec couldn’t help but think he’d never seen Magnus more vulnerable. He’d lost a lot of things over the years… but losing control of himself… that was something else altogether. Alec knew that without asking. 

“I love you,” Magnus whispered softly, and Alec felt the knot in his chest unwind. He never thought he’d be quite so relieved to hear the words again, and yet…

“I love you too.”

Somewhere, far away, other battles raged on. And in due time, Alec would need to get back to them. But for now, there was Magnus. For now, the man he loved needed him right where he was.

And later, when they were both recovered, they’d make Valentine pay. 

Together.


	2. Find Me Heaven [madize playtime]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: malec + madzie + fun stay at home weekend (i'm thinking finger painting, dancing around the living room, play "air plane", baking, you name it)

“Hey, Magnus, I’m sorry I-”

Alec paused on entering the apartment, his brain stalling at the sight he saw before him. It was like there had been an explosion in the living room, and it took Alec a good few seconds to resolve the fact that this was still Magnus’ apartment. He’d seen it in all sorts of guises, seen it magically move halfway across the city and seen it become a refined place for a celebration. But he’d never seen it like  _ this _ .

“Alec, Alec, Alec!” came the cry, and before he really knew where he was, a small bundle of child barrelled into his knees, hugging what she could reach, and Alec couldn’t help but smile. He’d been taken with Madzie since he met her, all big eyes and shy smiles. Since they’d rescued her from Valentine, no one had been quite sure what to do with her. Iris was with the Clave now, and Madzie didn’t have any other parents. There was no question of sending her back to the mundane world - so many warlocks grew up in the care of mundane parents, but that wasn’t something anyone was willing to consider.

It hadn’t exactly come as a surprise when Magnus had stepped up. He was looking for a place for her to stay, to grow up safe and happy. Until then, she was staying at Magnus’ place for the weekend. A weekend Alec had also somehow managed to get off. 

He’d only left the apartment because Jace had insisted he needed him. Apparently his negotiation skills were woeful.

Kneeling down, Alec easily scooped Madzie up in his arms, balancing her on his hip. “Hey, Madzie. What’s all this? Did you guys make a fort?”

She nodded vigorously at the question, and as Alec moved further into the lounge, he couldn’t help but take it all in. The largest, most elaborate blanket fort he’d ever seen had taken up residence between the couches. There was a table smeared with paint and glitter and colours from where they’d been painting. When Alec had left they’d been in the kitchen, which he knew was an explosion of flour and sugar from the cupcakes they’d been cooking. But now the living room was a full on playground. There were toys everywhere, and as Alec’s eyes caught on Magnus’ across the room, he knew he had been joyfully spoiling Madzie all day.

Alec couldn’t even be mad. She deserved it.

After they’d gotten her free, she’d taken a little time to open up. But now she had, she’d caught Alec’s heart even more. She was so full of joy and life and intelligence. She’d seen so much, and yet still managed to be like this. 

“We were waiting to ice the cakes until you got home,” Magnus chipped in, and Alec couldn’t help but smile. He gently set Madzie down again, crouching down to her level. 

“What do you think, Madzie? Up for doing some icing?”

She nodded again, dashing off for the kitchen before he could say anything. Alec chuckled softly, pulling off his jacket and lying it over the couch. Before he could move very far, a pair of arms snaked around his waist, and Alec laughed gently.

“Hey,” he murmured, leaning back into the embrace, overlapping Magnus’ arms.

“Hey. You missed the fort building.”

“I know. I’m disappointed. I used to make  _ amazing _ forts.”

“Oh?”

Alec smiled, turning around in the embrace so he could see Magnus for himself. He looked happy. Genuinely, freely happy. Happier than Alec could remember seeing him in a long time. It was warm, free, open. Parenting suited Magnus.

Alec had always loved kids. But standing there, he couldn’t help but think how much of a privilege it would be to be a parent with Magnus at his side, one day.

“We used to build them when Max was small. I’m pretty good with a blanket.”

“Better than mine?” Magnus challenged, raising an eyebrow. Alec smiled wryly.

“I don’t know, I’d be up for the competition.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Alexander,” Magnus replied, and Alec smiled, leaning in a little closer.

“That’s because it is.”

“Then I’d be interested to see what you can do.”

Their lips brushed, breath mingling together tantalisingly, and Alec couldn’t help but lean in a little further, stealing a kiss. Magnus smiled into it, and Alec couldn’t help but laugh a little at how ridiculous it all was, hands tangling together idly as they moved. It was a moment of bliss he didn’t think he’d be able to get. It was all just so-

“Magnus? Where’s the icing?”

Madzie.

Magnus stole another kiss briefly before pulling away, heading in the direction of the kitchen. Alec ran his fingers through his hair, looking around him at all the glitter, the fort in the middle of the room and the stuffed tiger on the sofa. The sound of laughter echoed from the kitchen, and Alec couldn’t help but smile. 

He didn’t know if there was a heaven, but if there was, this had to be pretty close to it.

“Alexander, if you don’t get your cute butt in here you’re going to miss all the fun,” Magnus called, and Alec laughed.

“Coming!”

After all, he had a little girl to think of. And he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vote for Malec and I'll write you a fic!](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/post/157995430357/heres-the-thing-you-need-to-vote-and-i-need-to) You can get me directly at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com) xoxo


	3. Dive In [incredibles au dads]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: you know that scene at the end of the incredibles where dash is in the race and his family's all cheering him on and telling him when to slow down and whatnot...,, just imagine,,, madzie in a swimming race with her dads cheering her on mayhaps?? maybe in your incredibles au if it fits???

He was crouched down at the side of the pool, trying to avoid getting his knees wet as he tucked the last of Madzie’s hair under the swimming cap. Her eyes were bright and alive and she looked excited in a way that Magnus was getting a lot more used to seeing. It’s something he wouldn’t mind seeing for a very long time, if he was honest. Madzie smiled brightly, clutching her bright blue goggles in her hands, even if she didn’t really need them.

“Now, you remember what we talked about?” Magnus asked seriously, and she nodded once.

“Yes, Dad,” she said in a bored tone that conveyed just how sick she was of talking about all this. Magnus smiled.

“Okay. Go on then,” he told her, and she smiled, dashing off to the starting blocks before he could so much as utter a ‘don’t run’. Rather than yell at her again, he sighed, shaking his head a little as she went to join the rest of the swim team. He headed back to the stands, rejoining Alec, who was currently trying to soothe their youngest, Sophia, into behaving herself. She was only two. He’d almost forgotten how cute they were at that age.

“How is she?” Alec asked as he took a seat next to him, and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“I’d have thought you’d know better than me.”

Alec rolled his eyes dramatically. Out of the two of them, Alec had always been the most reluctant to treat his powers as an everyday thing. Give him an outfit, a bow and a crisis and he was fine, but using his exceptionally good hearing to eavesdrop on the neighbours? That just wasn’t fair, right?

Magnus still maintained that was how he was such an excellent lawyer. Client confidentiality was moot when the opposition could hear everything you were whispering on the other side of the room. Not that his husband wasn’t talented. Or intelligent. Because he was. But if you had the skills…

“She’s fine. Excited,” Magnus reassured him, reaching over and twining his fingers with Alec’s, finger gently brushing over their wedding rings. “Do you think we should have let her do this before?”

Alec paused, thinking things through for a moment. “I think we did the best we could with the circumstances we had. But she earned our trust. They all did.”

Magnus’ eyes subconsciously moved to the bottom of the stands where their eldest  was, blond hair shining under the lights of the pool as he talked to his friends. He’d been so young when they adopted him, or that was what Magnus felt. He was nearly an adult now. And it scared him, really. Time moved so fast… they weren’t really kids anymore. Madzie was twelve, after all.

“How long you do think Jace and Simon will last with the rest?” Magnus asked, thinking of Alec’s brother who’d drawn the straw of babysitting for the day. They’d been happy to do it at the time, but Magnus didn’t think Jace had really considered what it was like to have four superpowered kids under one roof at the same time. It was nothing short of chaos at times.

Magnus didn’t mind it, but hey, they were  _ his _ kids after all.

“I give it a couple of hours. Then he’ll probably be calling asking about the time out button they don’t have.” Magnus chuckled at the thought. 

Before he could pursue it any further, the starter was calling the kids to the blocks, and Magnus watched attentively as Madzie stepped up. She’d been wanting to compete in the district competition for ages, but he and Alec had never let her. Like all of their family, Madzie had her own little gifts - the fact that she could breathe underwater and cut through the water like a knife made it a bit unfair on the rest of the kids. Also they couldn’t exactly afford to be discovered. He and Alec hadn’t spent so many years maintaining secret identities for  _ fun _ , after all.

But after everything, she’d earned the chance to compete. It was something she wanted to do. And Magnus just wanted to see her happy. 

He held his breath for what felt like the longest time, watching as she waited for the starter mark. The second it came, she leapt into the water with perfect form, streaking ahead of the rest of the field in an instant. Magnus couldn’t help but yelling her name, heart leaping in his throat a little. He was waving, hoping she could see, well aware she probably couldn’t. She couldn’t beat everyone by a whole lap or anything ridiculous. It couldn’t be  _ obvious _ how good she was. But she couldn’t lose either, not when she was so good. Or else what was the point of going?

There was a cacophony of noise, and Magnus could hear Alec joining in too beside him. The other parents looked a little confused, but when the race finished and she came second, it might as well have been an Olympic gold as far as Magnus was concerned. He beamed broadly, and bumped Alec’s shoulder.

“That’s our girl!” he declared, and Alec laughed, bouncing Sophia on his knee. She bubbled happily, joy infectious. Magnus leaned in, fixing her clothes gently before leaning over her to catch Alec’s lips in a kiss. This was their family. This was everything they’d fought for, everything they’d hoped for, and everything Magnus could have dreamed of. 

He didn’t know who he would have been without Alec Lightwood in his life, but he didn’t want to find out. And when they walked Madzie back to Jace’s, silver medal in hand, and he saw the joy in everyone’s eyes, he knew he wouldn’t change a moment of what they’d been through for the world.

At least until Jace managed to freeze his coffee. That, he could have lived without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece exists in the same 'verse as [Where's My Supersuit?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9720653), only a few years in the future!
> 
> [Vote for Malec and I'll write you a fic!](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/post/157995430357/heres-the-thing-you-need-to-vote-and-i-need-to) You can get me directly at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com) xoxo


	4. Moving On Up [jimon elevator]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: 'we always see each other in the elevator and it’s inanely awkward because we both live on the top floor of this really tall apartment complex and we always ride in silence because the one time I tried talking to you I fucked up REALLY bad’ au + a ship of your choice!!

When Jace had gotten the lease on this apartment, it had been a dream come true. Property in the middle of New York wasn’t exactly cheap, and as much as he loved his siblings, he’d been dying for his own space for years. But a rent controlled, affordable high rise apartment, that wasn’t at least an hour out of the city centre and everywhere he needed to be? It was perfect.

Too perfect. He should have known better, really. 

The floors were small, only two apartments each, and Jace had never really gotten to know his neighbour very well. Not for lack of trying, of course. He came in and out like any normal person did, but the mysterious occupant of apartment 172 never seemed to be home. Not until about three months after Jace moved in, anyway, and then every time he seemed to pass him Jace was either late for work or completely and utterly exhausted from work, and then spending time around Alec and his boyfriend who were so sappy it was almost like hard work. 

There was one time when they’d met in the elevator, and Jace had been neither of these things. He had the day off, and had just popped out for some groceries since Izzy had been complaining that he apparently didn’t have enough real food in the house and that he couldn’t live off of take out forever. (Jace had argued that yes, he could, but had caved anyway. It was easier.) The elevator had nearly been shut and on the way up before a hand slammed into the closing doors as his neighbour tripped inside. 

He looked exhausted. Brown hair tousled, glasses slipping off his nose and a guitar case slung over his shoulder. It was about 11am, and Jace couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been out all night. He’d waited about two floors before speaking, mostly because his staring was probably getting obvious.

They’d never been in the elevator together before, he’d never seen the man in more than the passing. Which mean Jace was only realising  _ now _ how cute the boy next door actually was. All rugged charm and soft nerdy smiles as he looked at his phone and… shit, no, he needed to be civil, not to have a crush.

“Hey, you live in 172, right?” Jace asked, and the boy nearly physically jumped, looking up from his phone.

“Uh… yeah.” 

Right. Way to sound like a stalker Jace.

“It’s just… I live next door. I moved in a few months ago? I never seem to see you around though, you know… not that I’ve been watching for you! That would be weird, but uh…” 

He was usually a lot better with his words. It was floor seven and he’d managed to make himself sound like a creepy stalker who watched for when his neighbour came in and out of his house. 

Subject change. Quickly, Jace.

“So, you doing anything fun for Christmas?”

“I’m Jewish.”

Fuck.

Floor eleven.

“So you play guitar? Must work really well on the ladies, your girlfriend must love it.”

There was a girlfriend, right? He’d seen some pretty ginger girl going in and out fairly often, hear them giggling at 3am through the incredibly thin dividing wall sometimes. That had to be safe, right?

“Yep.”

Thank God.

“I’m single though. And pan.”

Shit.

Floor fifteen.

“Oh, yeah, I mean, my brother is gay and-”

Seventeen. The doors slid open, and the guy lurched forward.

“Okay, well, nice talking to you.”

The door to 172 swung open and shut in an instant, and Jace leaned back, slamming his head against the wall of the elevator. Shit. Nice way to introduce yourself to your absent neighbour, right? He’d probably get hate mail now.

Ever since, no matter how many times they were in the elevator, Jace refused to open his mouth to talk to the Cute Boy Next Door, because he was fairly sure there was nothing he could say that wouldn’t be a complete and total fuck up. 

Which meant that three months later, after a particularly bad shift, when Jace was nearly sleeping standing upright, he did not notice the fact that Cute Boy Next Door was already in the elevator. He also didn’t notice when the button for floor 17 was already lit, instead leaning over into the other guy’s space. 

And then promptly tripping over his own feet and into the guy’s arms as the elevator lurched to a start. His arms reached up to catch him, and Jace was pleasantly surprised to find how built they were. He wouldn’t have expected to find that under all those shirts and plaid and-

Fuck. No. No, no, nope. Do not crush on the neighbour you offended. Rule one of apartment living.

“Sorry,” Jace apologised, pulling away.

“You okay, man? You look pretty wrecked.”

“Long shift,” Jace explained. A double shift, in fact, which had ended with some blonde girl spilling coffee down him in order to get him to take his shirt off, and had then violated him by shoving her number down his waistband. He just wanted to sleep for a week. And not offend his neighbour. Again. “Look, I’m sorry about what I said before, I just-”

“Oh, that? Don’t worry about it.”

Wait. What? Don’t worry about it? Hadn’t he mortally offended his neighbour by fucking up in every way possible?

His confusion must have shown, because Cute Boy Next Door laughed a little.

“I mean, you were being weird but I was pretty tired so it’s all fine.”

“Oh. I mean, I thought… with the whole…”

“Nah.”

There was a beat of silence.

“I’m Jace,” he offered, holding out his hand.

“Simon.”

He had a name! Score!

“So uh… you’re a Jewish pan?” Jace said, combining the only two facts he had about Simon, before having the urge to slam his head against the elevator wall again.

“Oh yeah, and my best friend is a Buddhist pot.” 

Jace looked over at him, and there was silence for a long moment. And then he was laughing. The only relief was that Simon was laughing too. He laughed so much his chest ached, before shaking his head.

“Sorry. Sorry, that came out wrong. And uh... I mean, I’m bisexual so… it’s not… I’m not trying to be weird about it?”

The elevator dinged, and the doors swung open. Had it been 17 floors already?

“Do you want to come in for coffee? We could start over,” Simon offered, and Jace exhaled gratefully.

“Yes. Please. Just uh… let me go drop off my stuff and I’ll come over?”

Simon smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

He might not know it at the time, but at least in a few years it would make an excellent story for Alec’s best man speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vote for Malec and I'll write you a fic!](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/post/157995430357/heres-the-thing-you-need-to-vote-and-i-need-to) You can get me directly at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com) xoxo


	5. Tell Me You Love Me [malec fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: can you write about malec thinking about / moving in together

The house was quiet when Alec opened the door, a few low, warm lamps lighting up the now familiar space of Magnus’ apartment. It was with a certain lethargy that he pulled his stained jacket from his shoulders, hanging it up by the door next to his bow and arrows. It was well past midnight and into the small hours of the next morning, and Alec had been running on little more than coffee and stamina runes for at least the last day. Valentine was making his case heard, and it felt like the whole of New York was rupturing under Alec’s feet, and it was his responsibility to try and hold it together. He had a duty to try and keep it all from happening.

But damn, if it wasn’t hard.

Aware of the time, he quietly moved through the apartment, expecting Magnus to be long since asleep. And yet as he moved towards the kitchen, he noticed there was a light spilling out from underneath the bedroom door. Frowning, Alec moved forward, pushing the door open to find Magnus sitting there on the bed, a book in his lap and a cup of tea on the dresser. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked softly, drawing those warm, gentle eyes in his direction. Magnus smiled softly, a hand running over the pages of the tome on his lap.

“You’re back late,” he said softly, and Alec nodded, moving further into the room. He sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, not wanting to mess anything up. 

“Sorry. I know I said I’d be here ages ago but there was a crisis with the patrols and then Jace-”

“Ssh,” Magnus told him, pushing the book aside and leaning in to catch Alec’s lips in a kiss. The most effective way to keep him quiet, really. Alec smiled into the gesture, leaning a little closer until Magnus pulled away, shifting on the bed. “It’s okay. You’re busy.”

“So are you,” Alec retorted softly. “Don’t you have a client in the morning?”

“Not until 11. I can cope.”

Alec sighed heavily, turning his head away. Magnus frowned, moving forward, and Alec felt the strong lines of his chest pressed against his shoulder and down his side as Magnus rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder. Hands skimmed across his tired muscles, and Alec couldn’t help but be grateful for the embrace.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, and Alec shook his head a little.

“I just… I don’t want you changing your life for me. Your work is important, you don’t need to wait up for me.”

Magnus paused, hands stilling for a moment before moving downwards, seeking out Alec’s hand. Fingers entwined as naturally as breathing, and Alec couldn’t help but lean back into the contact, turning his head a little so he could see Magnus properly, take in the vision of his boyfriend who’d waited up all night for him to visit.

“Alexander. I know I don’t  _ need  _ to wait up. But I want to.” Magnus paused for a moment, shifting until Alec was facing him head on. Magnus’ free hand drifted upwards, fingers scraping along his jawline and the two day old stubble that had grown in there. Alec had never felt more at home. “Knowing you’re safe… it’s important to me.”

They’d been in the habit of goodnight texts for a while. It was disgustingly sappy. Alec loved it.

“It’s important to me too, but I just don’t want you putting other things aside,” Alec told him, and Magnus smiled, shaking his head.

“Relationships… it’s a choice, Alec. It’s  _ my  _ choice. You’re more important than whatever client can’t be made to wait an extra half hour, or than me missing a few hours of sleep. I sleep better when you’re here anyway.”

“Maybe I should just come here all the time then.”

Alec paused, and Magnus seemed to freeze. Alec cleared his throat, looking away. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have- I just-”

“Alexander,” Magnus said gently, using his hand to gently turn Alec’s head back to face him. Alec reluctantly lifted his gaze, taking in Magnus in front of him, robe wrapped around his broad shoulders, face clear of his usual makeup, expression as open and warm and loving as he’d ever seen. “I would love you to move in with me. If that’s what you want.”

“I just… it seems more practical… I spend so much time here anyway, but I’d need to keep an eye on the Institute and…” Alec caught sight of Magnus’ expression and exhaled, steadying himself before smiling. “Yes. Yes, I would want that. I would love that.”

“Then move in with me.” 

“Okay,” Alec said with a smile, and Magnus laughed a little, leaning in to kiss him again. Alec leaned closer, arms wrapping around Magnus, pulling him closer. He could feel Magnus’ fingers tugging at his shirt. Alec pulled away after a moment, keeping Magnus close in his arms. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have just… invited myself in like that.” Magnus chuckled.

“Alexander. I love you. You can invite yourself to move in whenever you like.”

“Well, I’ll never have to do it again anyway,” Alec said solemnly. “I don’t plan on going anywhere you’re not.”

Magnus nodded, smiling. Alec could tell from the expression on his face there were no words to express how much that meant to him. He felt the same. He never thought he’d be able to have this and yet…

“Now let’s get you out of those clothes and into bed. You look exhausted.”

Alec nodded, leaning in to steal another kiss. His days might be long and hard, and his life might be complicated, but at least he had something to come home to. At least he had this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vote for Malec and I'll write you a fic!](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/post/157995430357/heres-the-thing-you-need-to-vote-and-i-need-to) You can get me directly at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com) xoxo


	6. No Strangers To Love [soft morning malec]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: malec cuddled up in bed, talking about magnus' past and alec telling him no matter what happens, he's never going to leave him & soft sleepy malec

Magnus’ sheets were far more expensive than Alec had realised sheets could be. In fact, Magnus’ whole room was a treasure trove of luxury that threw their lifestyles into sharp contract. The Institute was hardly Spartan, but it wasn’t exactly a place of decadence either. Everything was about utility and practicality. He lived in what was essentially a war bunker, had grown up in it. His room was never really a space to be  _ his _ . It was a place he slept after endless hours of training, and later endless hours of work. Sure, he had a few personal touches, some pictures on the desk, books on the shelf, but nothing too outlandish.

Magnus had a Ming Dynasty vase in the hall, and a mirror in his room he claimed had once belonged to Marie Antoinette. He was the very epitome of extravagance.

And yet, curled up in his bed, sheets spilling across his chest, Alec Lightwood had never felt more at home. 

He was lying on his side, hands tangled up with Magnus’, spooning in the bed as dawn broke above the city, light spilling through the cracks in the curtains. It all seemed far too good to be true, but this was reality. This was his life. He got to have this, these moments of bliss and happiness and love. He’d been so sure for so long he could never have this and yet…

“So where did the dresser come from?” Alec asked quietly, eyes dancing around the room. 

“Victorian England. In fact, it used to live in Kensington Palace, but I may have liberated it after an incident with a Duke and some paint.”

Alec smiled at the thought, leaning forward to kiss Magnus’ head, squeezing him a little bit tighter. It was still strange, to think of how long Magnus had been around, to think of all the places he’d been. But this was part of him. He was ancient and ageless and intelligent and brilliant in every way, and Alec wouldn’t change a thing. Sure it hurt a little, to think of the future but… he’d thought about it. 

He knew what his decision would be. 

“You’ve met a lot of people,” Alec mused.

“Mhm. Not all of them as great as they’re made out to be, though. Mozart was a drama queen. And as for Shakespeare, well…”

Alec smiled. “Do you only meet famous people?”

Magnus turned in his arms, moving so he could face Alec properly. There was a soft smile on his lips and love in his eyes. “I only talk about the people who are worth remembering.”

“And me? Am I going to be worth remembering?”

Magnus paused, leaning in for a kiss which Alec gladly gave. Before he could really react, Magnus had flipped them again, bracing his arms against the bed, hips slotting together as Magnus took control. After a long moment he pulled away, smiling. 

“I also only answer questions that aren’t silly.”

Alec laughed a little, reaching out for Magnus, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sure, Magnus thought it was silly, but he didn’t. Compared to all these great artists and rulers and people who had impact on the world, what was he? His life didn’t mean anywhere near as much as all them. He wasn’t even an exceptional Shadowhunter, really. That was Jace’s job. He was just… Alec.

“I’m allowed to worry.”

Magnus shook his head a little, leaning closer, flopping down a little so he was lying mostly across Alec’s chest. The weight felt pleasant, comfortable, and Alec slipped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders. “Yes, you are. But you don’t have to. All those years, all those people… I’ve never met anyone like you.”

It had played on his mind, for a while. He’d never been in a relationship, he didn’t know how it worked. But to have the ghosts of all those people to compete with in Magnus’ mind… he’d even worried about it. Worried Alec would somehow become disinterested, leave him. He didn’t know who all those people were, but they must have been crazy to willingly walk away from Magnus Bane. Still, all the better for him, right?

“I’m never going to give you up, you know. I know you were worried about it, before… But I’d never leave you. No matter what.”

Magnus seemed to be torn between affection and laughter, leaning closer. “I’m glad to hear that. But are you going to let me down?”

“What?! No, of course not, I would never-”

“Run around and desert you?” Magnus filled in, and Alec stopped, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m missing something.” Magnus laughed openly, chest shaking and Alec couldn’t help but smile at the motion against his chest. 

“Just a silly mundane thing, love. I appreciate the thought, though,” Magnus reassured him.

Alec bit his lip a little. He hadn’t said the words, hadn’t really wanted to make the commitment but… what was the point? He was committed. He was in this for the long haul, no matter what. So he took a deep breath and dove.

“I love you.”

Magnus stilled against his chest, leaning up before looking at Alec dead on.

“I love you too,” Magnus echoed, leaning forward, and Alec gladly caught his lips in another kiss, pulling him closer.

He might not get many mornings like this, but he’d cherish every one he did. For as long as he could. Magnus was everything to him. And he’d make sure he knew it. No matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vote for Malec and I'll write you a fic!](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/post/157995430357/heres-the-thing-you-need-to-vote-and-i-need-to) You can get me directly at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com) xoxo


	7. One Day [madzie fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: can you write something that takes place after the institute battle and Magnus gets to see Alec be a total softie around madzie and complimenting her gills

They were bruised and battered and a little broken, but they’d won. The evils of Valentine were gone for another day, the Institute safe and the Soul Sword no longer an immediate worry. Not that it really felt like winning, Magnus mused. He hadn’t been in the Institute for long enough, not since Aldertree had gone into a pique about having Downworlders in his Institute. But Alec seemed to have gained something back of his former position, and it was Alec that had invited him in.

The Wards needed repairing again, but so did Alexander.

The more pressing issue was surely the wards, however. The Institute felt like a shade of its normal pomp and grandeur, screens broken, blood on the walls and an eerie quiet in the halls. The infirmary was near to full, and those that were left were quiet, contemplative, trying to work out their place in the world. Magnus understood, to some level. Everyone had that moment where everything they knew was thrown around, shaken up and questioned beyond belief. If you lived long enough, you got to have those moments repeatedly.

Thankfully, this wasn’t one of them for Magnus. 

Wards repaired, his next focus became Alexander, who he knew had been working non-stop since the attack. For all their talk and appearance of important, he knew that Jace and Clary didn’t do half the actual  _ work _ that Alec did. He was the leader, used to having to keep every little thing in the Institute in balance. And with everything shattered as it was, that job was hardly any easier. 

Moving through the halls, he looking around, searching for that familiar figure, and in fact almost missed him altogether. It was unusual - Alec was hard to miss for so many reasons. But when his eyes caught on the Shadowhunter in question, he was sitting in one of the break rooms, perched on the edge of the couch with Madzie sitting at his side. 

He was about to move forward and make sure Alec was okay when he actually took in the scene before him and he paused, leaning against the doorframe. Alec was smiling, an expression he so rarely saw in the Institute. It was an expression reserved for quiet nights alone, for the privacy of the moments they could steal alone, away from prying eyes and expectations. Alec was never that comfortable in front of a crowd, for all his leadership skills. At least when it came to displays of affection.

His almost wedding was an outlier that should not be counted.

But there was Alec, smiling broadly, leaning towards the little warlock girl with nothing but affection in his eyes. He gestured with a hand to her neck. “You’re very pretty, you know. I like your gills,” he told her solemnly, and Madzie smiled ever so slightly, her eyes dropping away a little. She was shy. But very skilled for her age.

Magnus might not approve of what Iris had been up to, but her daughter was quite something.

“You were very brave today, Madzie. You helped us a lot, with what you did,” Alec told her. “I’m really sorry about your Nana, but someone I love very much is going to find somewhere safe for you, okay?”

After a long moment, Madzie nodded slowly, twisting her hands a little. Alec smiled gently.

“You maybe met him already. He’s just like you, but he has pretty cat eyes instead of your gills.” 

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. It was rare enough to see someone wearing the marks of a Shadowhunter being so warm and genuine with a Warlock child. But Magnus didn’t think anyone had ever called his eyes pretty. They’d always been a mark of what he was, of the  _ demon _ he was at his core. The eyes that had caused his mother to kill herself. That had caused so much pain and heartache and trouble.

He hid them for a reason. And Alec Lightwood thought they were pretty.

“Here, I brought you something,” Alec offered, drawing Magnus’ attention back to him. Alec reached into his pocket, and a moment later withdrew a tiny little bear that looked like it came from one of those tourist stands that were littered around New York. “He’s very special. He can protect whoever happens to have him, but you need to look after him. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Madzie nodded, and when Magnus saw the little girl with a teddy bear in her hands, Magnus swore his heart melted just a little. 

Alec finally looked up, spotting Magnus in the doorway, and Magnus nodded, gesturing to the hall. Alec nodded in return, smiling at Madzie. “Will you be okay for a bit? I just need to talk to Magnus.”

Madzie nodded again, distracted by the little bear, and Alec got to his feet, meeting Magnus in the doorway. They might have moved out to the hallway, but after everything, it was probably best if someone kept an eye on Madzie. Valentine had pushed her hard, harder than she deserved. She had earned some peace. And protection.

“How is she?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask, and Alec smiled a little.

“She’ll be okay for a bit,” Alec murmured in response. “How are things?”

“They’re fine. The Institute is managing, and I repaired the wards again. The Clave is going to be my best customer at this rate,” Magnus replied, making Alec smile.

“Thanks, Magnus.” He paused briefly. “Did you find a place for her yet?” Magnus shook his head gently.

“Not yet. I was thinking about taking her home with me for now.”

Alec nodded. “I’d be up for that. You know, if you want the help.”

“I would love that,” Magnus said honestly, and Alec smiled. 

“She’s a cute kid.”

“She’s been through enough,” Magnus agreed. Childhood was sacred. It deserved to be protected.

They paused for a moment, and Alec reached out for his hand, squeezing it gently. 

“I should go and check in with the rest. Can you watch her for a bit?” Alec asked, and Magnus nodded. Alec smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss before beginning to move off down the hallway. Before he could, though, Magnus tugged on his hand, making him pause.

“Hey, Alec? You’d make a great father one day.”

Alec flushed a little, nodding. 

“Thanks.”

The fact that Magnus silently hoped they could be parents  _ together _ was besides the point. The time for dreams was yet to come, though. For now there was reality. For now there was Madzie. And they’d keep her safe this time, no matter what. Of that, Magnus was more than sure. After all, she had Alexander to protect her now. What else could anyone wish for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vote for Malec and I'll write you a fic!](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/post/157995430357/heres-the-thing-you-need-to-vote-and-i-need-to) You can get me directly at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com) xoxo


	8. Teach Me [clizzy art]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: clizzy + art lessons

There was colour everywhere other than on the paper, and Isabelle was fairly convinced she was doing something wrong. 

It had been Clary’s idea. Things had been in utter chaos for so long. Between Valentine and Jocelyn and her relationship with Simon, her almost death and the fact that Izzy had more or less cut her off… Isabelle had come to the realisation she’d done a lot of things on Yin Fen that she most certainly regretted. Mostly she regretted not kicking the crap out of Victor Aldertree when she had the chance. 

Still, that was past, and she’d needed some therapy. And art, Clary had suggested, had always been soothing for her. 

It hadn’t been hard to get the materials in. Clary had her own supplies hidden away in her room, and she’d simply taken Isabelle up to the roof of the Institute, given her a pad of paper, some pencils and a view, and told her to draw. It was a beautiful view, one that Izzy had never really bothered to appreciate very much before.

But no matter how beautiful the New York skyline was, she was finding herself more than a little distracted by the other beautiful view in the vicinity at the time. 

Clary was talking as Izzy let her pencil wander, trying to teach her about perspective and vanishing points and how to make things look big and tall and grand, but Izzy’s hand was covered in pencil and her buildings looked wobbly, so she’d more or less given up and was sketching something in the bottom corner of the page instead. She was enjoying sitting listening to the sound of Clary’s voice, though. Watching the sunlight catch on her vibrant red hair. Watching how engrossed Clary was in her own pencil sketches.

Her New York looked much better than Izzy’s noodle soup version.

“Hey, Izzy? Are you listening?” Clary asked after a moment, and Izzy looked up, surprised to find Clary’s eyes fixed on her. Izzy flushed a little, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Sorry, Clary. I guess I’m not much of an art student.”

“Here, let me see,” Clary offered, peering over her shoulder. Izzy made a noise of protest, trying to cover up her other sketch, but Clary was not to be deterred, pulling the pad from between Izzy’s fingers. Clary paused and then…

“Is this… were you drawing me?” Clary asked.

Izzy shrugged, trying to play it off as not much of a big deal. “You were the better subject,” Izzy insisted, and Clary flushed. 

“I… this is good. Maybe you don’t need lessons after all.”

“Not as good as you, I’m sure,” Izzy insisted, leaning closer, hair falling over Clary’s shoulder as she looked at Clary’s sketches. “I’m sorry you never got to go to art school.”

“Yeah. But it’s like you said. I got something else out of it,” Clary replied softly, leaning closer. “My life is different now. But that’s okay.”

Izzy smiled, leaning forward to kiss Clary on the cheek. “Maybe we should stick to one artist in the family though,” she offered, and Clary laughed a little.

“Maybe. Besides, I think you have enough other talents to manage.”

“Oh, do I?” Izzy asked, arching an eyebrow. Clary smiled, giggling a little.

“Yes. You do.”

“Maybe we should explore some of those, then,” Izzy offered, leaning in closer, catching her girlfriend’s lips in a kiss.

Really, that sounded much more fun that trying to draw, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vote for Malec and I'll write you a fic!](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/post/157995430357/heres-the-thing-you-need-to-vote-and-i-need-to) You can get me directly at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com) xoxo


	9. I'll Find Comfort [rizzy coffee]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: clizzy and clary and izzy coming to their senses and ending climon and rizzy and going on a cute coffee date together

The smell of coffee filled the air, and there was a cozy warmth to this place that Izzy wouldn't have expected to find. In fact, she wouldn't have expected to find this place here at all, nestled down what was possibly the dirtiest street in Brooklyn. This place looked like it belonged in the middle of hipster city, not here.

It was nice, though. Izzy liked it. And the caramel latte they'd made for her. That was frankly heaven.

When she'd said she was going out with Raphael, Alec had side-eyed her so hard she was sure his eyes were going to roll out of his head and down the hallway. He still blamed Raphael for what happened, as if it was somehow his fault. As if she hadn't practically forced him into it. Her behaviour was… well, if she hadn't been on Yin Fen she likely never would have done it, but there were a lot of things she would have done differently if not for Yin Fen. 

If she ever got her hands on Aldertree…

“You're looking well,” Raphael commented, leaning back in the chair he had beside her, and Izzy smiled wanly.

“Thanks. It took some time but…” Isabelle was a scientist. She knew how bad withdrawal symptoms could be, scientifically. She absolutely never wanted to experience them first hand again. If she'd been smarter she would have researched what on earth Yin Fen was before using it, but she'd trusted Victor. He was a Clave official, a former field medic, he had to know what he was talking about, right? 

Her mistake. One that most certainly would never happen again. The only people she could trust were her family. That was the beginning and end of the matter.

“Look, Raphael, I wanted to apologise for what I did. It wasn't fair to you, forcing you to do what I wanted like that. I'm sorry.”

Raphael looked surprised, and Isabelle wondered when the last time a Shadowhunter apologised to him was. She wondered if it had ever happened at all. For all their talk of greatness, the Shadowhunters had a lot to answer for. She planned to fix what she could whilst she could. Starting with this.

“That's alright. We're both as guilty as each other I suppose. And as addicted.”

Isabelle flushed, sipping from her coffee. She'd never thought she'd be an addict. That was always what she'd expect of Jace, only he was addicted to people inflating his ego. Not… not like this. But a lot of things she'd never expected had happened lately. Maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised.

“So are you and Simon still…?”

“Oh, I'm still furious at him, and he still hasn't learned to appreciate my guidance. He’ll learn. If he needs us, he'll be back.”

It struck Isabelle how much of a good leader Raphael was. He was quiet, understated. Luke was more obvious in his worries, and his affections. Raphael held it all in reserve, as if he'd rather the world thought he didn't care. But it didn't mean he didn't. It just meant he'd rather not have the attention to go with it. After all, he'd saved her. After all their conflict, everything that had happened with Camille… and he'd still saved her. 

She had a lot of respect for Raphael. Something she'd never really expected to have.

“How is his ill fated relationship with Clarissa going anyway?” Raphael asked, and Izzy smiled softly into her coffee.

“Oh, it's over. They finally came to their senses, Thank the Angel. It's exhausting, trying to watch two people force themselves to be in love with each other.” Izzy paused briefly, her smile widening a little. “I'm surprised you're interested.”

Raphael shot her a look, and Izzy reserved the urge to laugh.

“I suppose they're sitting pining somewhere.”

“I don't know, I think I'm doing a pretty good job of mending Clary's broken heart.”

Raphael blinked.

“You and…?”

Izzy nodded once, sitting back in her chair a little.

“She helped me through… everything. She's very easy to love.” 

“If you say so.”

Maybe that was why Izzy had always been more afraid of Clary finding out than Alec or Jace. Her brothers would be furious but Clary… she couldn't face Clary's disappointment.

“Anyway, you promised me Magnus dirt, and I expect you to pay up. He and Alec are insufferable, I need something to make them stop,” Izzy complained dramatically. Not that she really meant it. She'd never seen Alec so happy, which just made her all the more delighted.

Raphael smiled softly, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Fine, fine, let me tell you about Brazil.”

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vote for Malec and I'll write you a fic!](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/post/157995430357/heres-the-thing-you-need-to-vote-and-i-need-to) You can get me directly at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com) xoxo


	10. Hold Me Closer [cuddle pile]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: the gang is together and they find out that alec is a bottom when they all assumed the contrary.

Alec couldn’t breathe. It was completely overwhelming, the relief and the juxtaposition of pleasure and pain, it made him want to cry. Or at least get his lung capacity back, which seemed to be gone at the moment.

“Iz, I can’t  _ breathe _ ,” he complained a little, but she simply nudged him in the side with her elbow. Somewhere above him he could feel Jace chuckling softly, shaking his head. 

“You need to lighten up, Alec. Breathing isn’t the point right now.”

“My lungs are important to me.”

“Man, is this what it feels like to be doing better than you guys?”

That was Simon. Somewhere up there. 

He wasn’t entirely sure who’d let him in again. Probably Jace. And he thought his crush  _ wasn’t _ obvious.

“Aren’t you two going to join in?” Clary asked, and Alec shifted his head, letting it drop off the side of the bed so he could look at the doorway, albeit upside down. Luke was leaning there, looking amused, whilst Magnus was examining his makeup in a pocket mirror. As if he needed to. He looked perfect - like always. 

“Oh no, biscuit. I think I’m perfectly fine over here. I’ll just-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Alec felt the weight lift off his chest a little, before coming back all the heavier. it seemed the vampire had forced Luke and Magnus to join in. Whilst it was a lovely sentiment, the weight of six people more or less on top of him wasn’t the best.

Alec sighed and gave in. It wasn’t like he was getting out of the giant cuddle pile anyway.

“I never knew you liked being on bottom, Alec.”

“Yeah, me neither.”


	11. Keeping Secrets [jace vs. malec cuddles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: malec, cuddling like all the time, them just constantly gravitating towards each other whenever they're together

It’s like they’d thought he hadn’t noticed.

Jace had been aware of exactly what he’d been getting into when he asked  _ Magnus _ for a place to stay. He knew what Alec felt for him, knew they were starting to explore their relationship. He was happy for his parabatai, really. But he didn’t necessarily need a first hand view of that. But what choice did he have? Aldertree didn’t want him around, and there wasn’t anywhere else for him to go. 

So what if he self sabotaged his status as a decent house guest. It was what he did. 

Especially when the person he had a crush on was off dating other people.

There were a few things noticed, though, when he was in the apartment at the same time as them, late at night. The main one being that they were like magnets. They seemed to constantly pull together - hands brushing, arms getting tangled up, bodies entwined on the sofa, Alec leaning over Magnus’ shoulder to reach for something. But as soon as they realised Jace was around, they seemed to subtly break apart, inches between them re-establishing.

Until slowly, as the days dripped by, the inches got smaller. And every time Jace walked in a room, they seemed to pull apart less and less. But it still happened, as if Alec thought he was obliged, as if he couldn’t inflict his relationship on Jace’s eyes. And it was Alec. Alec who moved first, Alec who tugged away and flushed in a way Jace had never seen before. 

It kept happening though. Even in a fight, when they were all in it together, Alec would keep Jace on one side and Magnus on his other. Jace selfishly missed the days when he had all of Alec’s attention. But then he’d see the two of them together afterwards and just smile.

Besides. He had his own distractions in battle. He could hardly blame the two of them.

They were wrapped up in each other when Jace got home one night, Alec resting comfortably on Magnus’ chest, arms wrapped around him, and he could see his parabatai start to move and twist and reluctantly pull at the sight of him. Jace just rolled his eyes.

“You can give it up, you know. We all know you’re sickeningly cute. Just… keep cuddling,” Jace encouraged, and Alec fell back into his original position, flushing all the more furiously.

“I… We’re not… I mean I just…”

“Thank you, Jace,” Magnus filled in for Alec, and Jace just shrugged. 

“We’re parabatai. What’s the point in secrets?”

“So when are you going to ask out Simon?”

Jace opened his mouth, closed it again, sighed and then went to his room.

Maybe some things  _ were _ left best hidden. But Alec’s relationship definitely wasn’t one of them.

His own was a whole different story.


	12. Fate Is a Dream [malec + the affair]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: Magnus comforting Alec after he finds out his dad is cheating on his mom?

“Is this what it’s always like? It this how it always ends? You end up… hating each other and fighting and seeing someone else?”

Alec was curled in against Magnus’ chest, taking in the comfort of the embrace, of his arms around his shoulders, fingers stroking through his head and the fabric of his shirt against his skin. Magnus was ancient, wise, he’d seen all of this before. He had to know, right? He had to have the answers. He’d never thought his parents were the perfect couple, and he’d known their relationship had its twists and turns.

But they were his parents. They were a unit. They were his  _ parents _ . The thought of them… the thought of his Dad…

It had him more unsettled than he’d realised. At least until he’d gotten to Magnus’.

“No. No, not always,” Magnus promised him.

“I know what they say. The mundanes… they get divorced all the time. It’s not the same for us. You’re not… Shadowhunters don’t usually get divorced. They-”

“Grin and bear through the unhappiness and the misery?” Magnus suggested.

Alec opened his mouth and closed it, sighing. Magnus pulled him closer, hugging him all the tighter. “I still remember when divorce wasn’t an option for people. No one was happier for it. Even if it’s not the done thing… maybe it’d be better off that way.”

Alec sighed, biting his lip, biting back the thoughts that had been rattling around his head, fighting back the thing that really worried him. But it could only work for so long. There was a poignant silence, a rest in the conversation until…

“Is that what’s going to happen to us? Years later and we just… starting lying and cheating and… it all falls apart? Is that how it all ends?”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Malec said, reassuring him gently, shifting slightly so he could look Alec in the eyes. “Nothing is inevitable. Certainly not that. I’ve seen love last lifetimes, I’ve seen people choose something different for themselves. I’ve seen a lot of things. And just because your parents aren’t in the best place doesn’t mean you don’t get to be. And it doesn’t mean the same thing is going to happen to you,” Magnus promised him. “I would never cheat on you, Alexander.”

“I know that!” Alec jumped it, mortified that  _ that _ was what Magnus had drawn for that. “It’s not that I’m worried about. I’m just… worried.”

“Which is natural. But I promise, you have nothing to worry about.”

Alec nodded softly, burying his head a little further into Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Okay.”

At least he had Magnus. No matter what, he would always have Magnus. He’d make sure of that. Somehow.


	13. Satin Sins [magnus + jace rescue mission]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: anything with Jace and Magnus working together to protect/save Alec + a fic where alec gets taken, and jace and magnus work together to find/save him?

“Okay, we need to make this quick and fast, or else we have no hope.”

Jace lingered by the door, and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, Lightwood, you think this is my first rescue mission?”

“No, but it’s the first one where my brother is involved. I’m trusting you to get to him, you know.”

“He’ll be perfectly safe with me,” Magnus reassured him, and Jace bit back the hint of a smile.

“Oh, I know. I’ve seen what you’ll do for him. What you’d do for each other. Honestly, it’s a little sappy Magnus, you’re losing your edge,” Jace teased, and Magnus narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Look who’s talking.”

Jace flushed.

At least he had a relationship Magnus  _ could _ tease him about now. Frankly, Jace’s newfound peace and happiness made Magnus delighted, because it made  _ Alec _ all the happier and more peaceful. Instead of feeling slightly guilty for the moments of joy they managed to steal, he was finally safe and sound in the knowledge that when Alec was with his boyfriend, Jace was most likely off with his.

For now, though, Magnus would feel a lot happier when he got to see Alec in person again. 

“Okay, okay, you know the plan. I’ve got the vampire, you can deal with the rest.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, watching as Jace moved inside. He lingered for a moment, giving the blonde shadowhunter a head start before following him in. He stuck to the edges of the room, attempting to remain unseen which had to be the first time in a long time. Magnus didn’t exactly dress to  _ not _ draw the eye. He wasn’t exactly sure how well it was working right now, but hey, at least he was trying. 

He watched as Jace moved in for the kill, admiring the skill as he managed to dodge out of view until the last possible moment, creeping up seemingly out of nowhere and then…

“Jace!”

Simon’s voice picked up at least three octaves, squeaking a little as Jace’s arms snaked around his hips, leaning in to kiss his neck. 

“Come on. If we run now, they won’t notice.” Jace offered. But Izzy’s eye seemed to draw away from the dresses she was searching through on the rail, noticing Jace’s sneak attack. She immediately pounced.

“Jace! Come on, we agreed, Simon needs to find something to wear to the party too!”

“Aw, Iz, look. He’s bored to tears. No one wants to watch you and Clary fawn over each other whilst shopping.”

Letting them bicker, Magnus took his chance, darting forward to where Alec was, standing off to the side, hiding behind a rack of clothes and a pillar. Magnus reached for his hand, and Alec looked over, surprise clear on his face, along with joy.

“Magnus.”

“I’m busting you out of here, darling. Isabelle will just have to cope.”

“Thank the angel. They’ve been debating between shades of blue for the last thirty minutes.”

Magnus bit back a laugh. 

“A very important choice, love, but one she does not need you for. Besides, I prefer you out of your clothes, not in them.” Alec flushed furiously, a grin gracing his face all the same. “Now come on, we have about ten seconds before she notices,” Magnus reminded him, squeezing Alec’s hand and pulling him forward, darting towards the door. They didn’t get halfway there before it came.

“Alec! Where do you think you’re going? Get back- Jace!”

Magnus grinned.

“Run.”


	14. I'll Find Comfort [cat eyes]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: Alec taking Magnus aside at Max's party to let him know he likes Magnus's cat eyes

“Magnus, wait.”

He’d taken a moment to reprimand his mother after that scene on the balcony. He knew things were difficult, but they were difficult for all of them right now. Her attitude to Jace was one thing, but passing that on to  _ Max _ ? Max was just a kid. She needed to leave him out of whatever politics were going on that had made her decide Jace wasn’t worth her time. 

As if that wasn’t enough, though, his boyfriend had somehow been hurt in the process. Alec wasn’t about to let that stand lightly.

Magnus was moving towards one of the hallways, the quieter parts of the apartment, but as Alec caught his elbow he turned, smiling slightly.

“Alexander. I was just going to make sure all our guests managed to stay where they’re supposed to. As much as I adore your family, I’m not letting anyone have sex in this apartment unless I say so.”

Alec’s brain was still caught on the ‘our party’ part. That was probably bad. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec’s silence, and he cleared his throat. Get to the point, Alec. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

“I just wanted to… look, I’m sorry about Max. I don’t know where he got all of that from.”

“It’s quite alright, Alexander,” Magnus reassured him. “He’s young. It makes sense that he’s curious. Besides, he’s better off curious than believing everything the Clave says.”

There was a lull for a moment, a pause in which Alec just enjoyed being in Magnus’ presence. He stepped a little closer, hands tangling a little, and Alec smiled. 

“You don’t show them very often. Your eyes.” He paused. “I’ve never seen them before.”

“It’s… something very difficult for me. A story for another time,” Magnus said slowly, and Alec nodded. Of course Magnus had history to deal with. He could only imagine how difficult it must have been for him, over the years. And not everyone was as welcoming of warlocks as he was. 

“Sure. Just… you can be whoever you want with me. You know that.”

Magnus smiled and nodded.

“I know.”

Alec smiled, leaning in for a brief kiss, aware he would need to get back to the party.

“They’re beautiful, by the way. Just like the rest of you.”

“I… thank you, Alexander.”

From the way Magnus said it, he could tell those simple words meant more to him than Alec could have guessed. So he smiled. 

“I better get back. Go and check your apartment.”

Alec couldn’t help to look forward to  _ after _ the party just a little more than before, though.


	15. Shape Of You [cat eyes pt. 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Malec is passionately making out, and whenever Magnus is turned on his cat eyes pop out of nowhere and Alec notices and gets all giddy about them.

They’re tangled up in each other, legs and arms merged together and Alec’s fairly sure if he tried to get up right now, he would probably only succeed in ending up in a messy heap on the ground, they’re that entwined. Not that Alec wants to go anywhere. It’s the first moment of peace they’ve been able to steal for a while. Magnus had insisted on whisking him away to Barcelona, and they’d spent a few hours relaxing in the sunshine before returning back to New York via portal. Magnus’ apartment was blissfully empty, Alec was blissfully happy, and he was going to treasure every moment of this. 

His lips moved eagerly against Magnus’, drinking in every moment of intimacy he had to offer. It was hard to think that until a few months ago Alec had never been kissed, that his almost wedding was a statement for so many reasons. His lack of experience had always made him a little nervous, but Magnus had always promised him he made up for it in enthusiasm. 

They continued on for a moment, hands wandering a little until Magnus pulled back a little. Letting him move, Alec simply moved south, lips tracing a path along Magnus’ jaw, down his neck, enjoying the feel of coarse stubble there. Something that almost sounded like a  _ whimper _ echoed from Magnus’ throat, and Alec nipped a little before looking back up to Magnus’ face and…

Hot  _ damn _ .

Alec paused for a moment, pulling back and drinking Magnus in. They’d spoken a little, about Magnus’ past. About where he’d come from, what he’d lived through. He knew what Magnus’ real eyes meant to him, the cat eyes he hid from the world. That glamour was such an inbuilt part of him… for someone so bold and confident about practically everything, Alec knew Magnus could feel insecure about his real eyes, the mark of his father, the things that had caused so much pain.

Alec just thought they were gorgeous. In fact, he hadn’t realised it was possible for Magnus to look more gorgeous and tantalising that he already had, but seeing him like this, blissed out and happy and a little bit turned on, wrapped up in his arms… it was perfect.

After a moment Magnus seemed to realise what Alec had stopped for, turning his head away and letting his gaze fall to the floor, to hide them from view. Not willing to allow that for a second, Alec moved forward, a hand reaching for Magnus’ jaw, tipping his face back towards him. But that didn’t make him lift his gaze.

Instead, Alec leaned in for another kiss, lingering close, foreheads bumping together.

“They’re gorgeous, Magnus.  _ You’re _ gorgeous,” he breathed, and Magnus finally looked up, eyes a little wide in surprise. Alec smiled. “What? You thought I’d think differently.” Magnus paused, swallowing for a moment.

“It’s just… in the past… it can make people… uncomfortable,” Magnus explained between kisses, pecks Alec kept pressing to his lips. By the end of it, Magnus was smiling a little, and Alec pressed a little closer, their bodies slotting together.

“Do I look uncomfortable to you?”

Magnus shook his head.

“I love you.  _ All  _ of you,” Alec reassured him quietly. “Plus...you look really hot right now.”

Magnus grinned.

“Well, best not let that go to waste then.”

Shit. Somehow, Magnus’ cat eyes made the mischief in them look even more tantalising. Alec grinned, before diving in for another kiss.

And if he was a little sleep deprived when he got to the Institute the next morning… well, who would know, really?


	16. Rises In The East [chairman cuddles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: Could I have a fluffy fic about Malec and Chairman Meow? Maybe Chairman Meow likes Alec more than Magnus?

The sun was setting over New York, and Alec was sitting on Magnus Bane’s balcony. 

It wasn’t the first time, if anything it was fairly common these days. Rather than sit in the Institute all day and all night, Alec had grabbed his paperwork and headed over to Magnus’. He’d expected Magnus to be around, but instead he’d gotten a text about him needed to head out and take care of a client, and that he’d be home soon. It wasn’t really a problem. Alec was using the time to get his reports done, relaxing on the couch.

Besides, he wasn’t even alone.

He heard the click of a door and the click of shoes, and when he looked up he found Magnus there, the sunset lighting him up in a way that only made him seem even more attractive, if that was even possible. Everything was lit up red and gold, and Alec fell just a little more in love.

But for a change, Magnus’ didn’t seem to be looking at him, but rather at his lap, and the large ball of fur that had taken up residence there.

“Someone’s been making friends in my absence,” Magnus commented, moving forward to take a seat beside Alec. Alec smiled, gently petting the cat there who seemed to have fallen asleep.

“Hey, he came to me,” Alec defended himself, and Magnus smiled, reaching over to join in the fussing.

“Really? I have to bribe the little devil into doing what I want.” Alec could hear the pout in his voice, and he smiled.

“Jealous?”

“No!” Magnus protested. “I just can’t believe  _ my _ cat prefers you. Even my  _ cat _ is in love with you. Isn’t that right Chairman?”

“Chairman?”

“Chairman Meow. He’s quite lovely, when he wants to be.” Magnus paused, smiling. “Who can blame him for loving such a kind… hardworking… beautiful man though?” Magnus asked, punctuating his words with brief kisses. Alec laughed a little, letting Magnus pull the paperwork from his hands, gently moving Chairman aside. Alec laughed.

“Hey, Chairman was very comfy.”

“Too bad. He comes second. I can offer better than a cat.”

“Oh really?” Alec challenged, laughing a little. Magnus leaned closer, kissing him again. Alec laughed, and Magnus pushed him down onto the couch, hands tangling into his jacket. 

“Why don’t I demonstrate?”

“Please, do.”


	17. Promise Me [malec post 2x08]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: A rewrite of 2x08 with some wholesome Max Lightwood and Magnus feels. I just really love the idea of Magnus winning over each Lightwood sibling, and Alec just going heart-eyes over how much magnus genuinely like(loves) Max. Also maybe Magnus talking to Alec about his su***de attempt and them not getting interrupted like in 2x09.

“Well I suppose despite the...dramatics it was a reasonably good party.”

It’s late, and Alec knew he should be back at the Institute, sleeping. Max’s rune ceremony was in the morning and he’s had to be there. The eldest male in the family was meant to present him for the ceremony and since his Dad wasn’t there…

Well, Alec had always been prepared for responsibility. Leadership. This was no different, other than the fact it mattered all the more. It was his family. Max needed him. He should definitely be back home, sleeping.

But tonight of all nights, Alec couldn’t stand to be alone.

Magnus handed him a drink and Alec sipped it gratefully. He barely even registered what was in the glass until he looked down. It looked like the Sangria from earlier but…

“Don’t worry. It’s a virgin. I know the strong stuff isn’t really to your tastes,” Magnus reassured him and Alec shot him a wan smile. He toyed with the glass, leaning over the side of the balcony, the cool night air brushing gently over his skin. He had too many thoughts in his mind, felt too full. But he was trying to keep his promise. Magnus had asked him not to push him away, so here he is. Not pushing him away.

“I’m glad you managed to win over Max,” Alec commented, thinking back to the party. It hadn’t looked good to start with. Maryse had poisoned Max against Jace, and apparently his little brother had hit his moody teenage years a little early. But later on, Alec had seen them together, Max sitting on the couch laughing as Magnus spoke to him, magic sparking at his fingertips in demonstration. It had been something to see.

Alec had made a lot of bold statements to his mother about Magnus caring about Max, about them being in everything together. But the truth was he hadn’t really known if Magnus  _ did  _ care about Max. But seeing them like that… together. It made his heart swell. It made him feel all the more sure of everything, seeing how Magnus cared for his brother in person. He’d felt happy.

At least for a hot minute until everything went to shit.

“He’s a smart boy. It’s not his fault what he hears,” Magnus paused. “He’ll learn. He has excellent siblings to learn from.”

Alec nodded, toying with the rim of his glass whilst leaning over the balcony. Magnus leaned over, reaching for Alec’s arm, squeezing it gently. Apparently, his silence and pensiveness hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

“Alec, if you need to talk…” Magnus encouraged. Alec sighed, shaking his head a little.

“I just… I talked to Clary. And she told me that what the spell did… it’s not real. She doesn’t blame me.”

Magnus paused, looking over at him sympathetically.

“But it doesn’t stop you blaming yourself,” Magnus said, echoing his thoughts. Alec sighed, nodding. Magnus fell into silence beside him, toying with his own drink. There was a long pause and then… “Do you blame Isabelle? For being possessed?”

“What? No, of course not.”

There was a pause. Alec sighed.

“It’s not… I’m supposed to be better than this. That demon preyed on weakness. I’m supposed to be a leader, I’m supposed to-”

“Even leaders can be weak, Alec. You’re not meant to be invincible. You’re human. You have feelings, emotions, and yes, weaknesses. But that’s okay. You don’t need to beat yourself up for that. Nothing you could have done would have prevented what happened to Jocelyn. It’s on Valentine and that demon. Not you.”

Alec nodded. It was nice to hear. Maybe one day he’d believe it, too.

“When I was… you know, under the spell. I just… I didn’t get on that ledge because I don’t care about us. I just… I couldn’t stop thinking about how I’d failed. How you’d all be better off without me.”

“That’s not true.” Magnus reached for his hand, squeezing. “Not one of us would be better off without you. You think we went to all that trouble to save you because we’d be better off without you? Jace nearly let Maia eat him for you. That is not true.” Magnus paused, entwining their fingers together. “Look, magic can’t create feelings you don’t have. I’m just worried that-”

“Magnus I would never, if it wasn’t for the spell-”

“I know. I know,” Magnus reassured him gently. “Magic can make you act out of character. I know that. I know you wouldn’t. But promise me, if it ever gets that bad, you’ll talk to someone. It doesn’t even need to be me. Jace or Isabelle, if you’d be more comfortable. Just… talk to someone.”

Alec sighed heavily, thinking it over. He didn’t… he was never going to try it. He could never willingly hurt Izzy or Jace like that, never abandon them, give up his duty. But still, the guilt was there, the emotions fuelling it. He might feel okay now, but maybe… maybe Magnus wasn’t wrong.

So he nodded slowly.

“Okay. I promise.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Magnus assured him, leaning over and kissing him softly on the cheek. Alec smiled, slipping an arm around his waist, resting against him in a soft embrace.

He might not have much, but at least he’d always have Magnus. No matter what happened, no matter how he felt. He could always turn to Magnus. It was the kind of reassurance he needed to hear. 

For now, he felt better. And it was enough.


	18. In My Veins [alec gets hurt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: Alec almost getting killed by Valentine in the fight 2x10 but Magnus saving him (lots of fluff after?)

“Alec? Alec!”

Magnus was nearly out of the building when he heard it. He had Madzie in tow and he was trying to be careful, trying to find somewhere safe to create a portal so he could get the young warlock girl out of this hellhole and somewhere safe, where she won’t be used or manipulated for her powers again. She was young. She’d bounce back. But it made his blood boil that Valentine, the man determined to wipe them out, was still happy to use Downworlders for his own ends even if he was planning on killing their species later.

Before he could create the portal, though, he heard a voice from the rooftop.  _ Isabelle’s  _ voice. He wasn’t sure she’d be here, still too high on a terrible concoction of Yin Fen and vampire venom to see clearly. Raphael, too, high on Shadowhunter blood. He’d kill Victor Aldertree for getting people he cared about wrapped up in this mess. But that had to come later. 

Instead, he ran upstairs, Madzie following, and onto the rooftop. The scene he saw turned his stomach.

There were three circle members lying on the ground, very much dead. Aldertree was standing there too, by the power source, looking a little stunned. For a supposed former field medic, he should probably be doing more. But the worst part was closer to home. Alec, lying on the ground, cradled in his sister’s arms, covered in blood. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed out before rushing to his side, crouching down, uncaring of anything else. Isabelle looked up, her face streaked with tears. “What happened?” he demanded, and Izzy shook her head.

“I was too slow, they were already fighting when I got here and Alec-”

“He saved me.” Aldertree cut in, and Magnus glanced over his shoulder. “My guard was open and he…”

“It was the right thing to do,” Alec breathed weakly, coughing. There was blood on his lips, but at least he was still conscious. That was good. Still, stupid, precious, righteous Alexander. The man that had ruined his sister, taken his position and lost his trust wholeheartedly, and Alec still saved his life. Because it was the ‘right thing’ to do.

“Oh, Alexander.”

Izzy shook her head, leaning down. 

“I’ve tried using an Iratze, but it’s not working, he’s losing too much blood.”

“Valentine must have had the blades cursed,” Magnus murmured, hands instantly lighting up, magic setting to work, exploring, flowing deep into Alec’s veins, trying to track down the source of what was wrong. “You don’t get to leave me yet, Alec. Not now,” Magnus said, a vicious edge to his voice.

“I don’t want to leave you at all,” Alec breathed, but Magnus could see the effort it was costing him, instead shooting him a look. He needed to not waste his energy. Energy was exactly what he needed to keep if he was going to get better. 

“Isabelle, could you look after Madzie for me? I need to take care of Alec,” he said calmly, and Izzy nodded, moving over to where Madzie was lingering by the closed door, looking a little confused and worried. He couldn’t focus on that right now, though. He had Alec to worry about, Alec who looked so pale and weak and…

“I’m sorry,” Alec apologised, and Magnus laughed weakly.

“What, for saving Aldertree’s life? I’d be sorry too, I’d much rather have him at risk than you,” Magnus replied, only partly joking. Aldertree could rot for all he cared. But Alexander…

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. But now I’m…”

“You’re going to be fine,” Magnus insisted, not letting that thought continue.

“I was… so worried. Jace said you were with Clary and then Clary was here and I was afraid Valentine had gotten to you. I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“Alec we can talk about this-”

“I love you, Magnus.” 

His world stopped spinning for a moment. When was the last time he’d heard those words? The last time someone had meant them like Alec meant them now? Magnus exhaled softly.

“I love you too. Now hush and let me heal you.”

Later, when Alec was back on his feet and in one piece, Magnus would punch his shoulder for scaring him like that. And then he would kiss him again, and whisper the precious words he’d waited so long to hear like a prayer. He was in love with Alec Lightwood. He was in love with a Shadowhunter. And he didn’t care who knew, or who saw. He was proud. 

And for the first time in a very, very long time, he was happy.


	19. Formal Affairs [malec alt. first meet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: alternate first meeting! so any way magnus and alec could've met each other than the way they did in canon

“There’s a situation with the warlocks, Alec. I need you to take care of it.”

That was all his mother had really said before sending him off into the wild. He could have done with more details, really, but Alec is used to running with the unexpected. He’s been Jace’s parabatai for long enough to get used to  _ that _ . Jace isn’t at his side for this one, which feels unfamiliar, but his mother had insisted. Izzy was too young for such delicate matters apparently, despite her being seventeen by now. Jace was a little older, but apparently not wiser. 

He was the future head of the Institute. Apparently this was  _ his  _ job. 

Rather than go and see the warlock who’d actually committed the crime, his mother had sent him straight to the head of the snake, so to speak. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was the most powerful and influential person in their area as far as the warlock community was concerned. Alec had looked up the file on Magnus Bane before leaving, but it was relatively thin. It didn’t have half the details he wished for anyway. Instead he was walking in blind, and hoping for the best. 

It was a diplomatic mission, though. What could go wrong?

He pressed the buzzer, taking a deep breath and waiting for an answer. And then…

“Hello?”

“It’s Alec Lightwood from the Institute.”

There was a long pause, and then the door clicked open. Alec took a deep breath, pulling it open and heading inside. 

It didn’t take him long to find Bane’s apartment, and he knocked on the actual door three times, waiting to be let in. The door swung open as if by its own volition, and Alec stepped inside cautiously, a hand slipping to his bow. 

For a warlock’s apartment, it looked surprisingly… normal.

“Leave your weapons at the door, Shadowhunter.” The voice came from somewhere within the apartment. “I won’t have violence in this house.”

The request made Alec twitchy, but he reminded himself that this was nothing more than a diplomatic mission. A courtesy call. There was no need for his weapons. If Bane attacked him, then it would be an assault on the Institute, a breach of the accords. They would come down on him like a ton of bricks. His mother knew exactly where he was. It would never stand. And the High Warlock couldn’t be crazy enough to attack him.

Definitely not when the Institute paid him every once in awhile to repair the wards. An arrangement Alec was aware of, even if he’d never had to deal with it personally.

Slipping his bow from his shoulder and his blade from his belt, Alec stepped forward cautiously, looking around. The warlock wasn’t hard to spot. He was in the dining room, a real life cauldron set up there on the table. Something was brewing inside it, violently pink and sparkling.

Almost a mirror of the man himself, who was wearing a dark blue satin shirt, had pink highlights in his hair and… was that sparkly makeup?

That… should not look so attractive. 

“Warlock Bane. I’m-”

“Alec Lightwood. Yes, I gathered as much.” Magnus was busy with his potion, but after a moment he looked up, and seemed to freeze mid movement. He stared for a second, and Alec couldn’t help but wonder if there was something on his face. “Well. What can I do for you?”

“We’ve received reports of mundanes acting strangely. We have reason to believe a warlock was involved, if not several.”

“Oh? Strange how?”

“Euphoric. Eccentric. There’s been several reports of symptoms mirroring love potions as well.”

“Hmm. Love potions,” Magnus said. “Shame I don’t have one handy now,” he muttered under his breath a little. Alec blinked. Was that..? “That is concerning. Sales of such powerful potions are generally restricted.”

“Restricted? So you do sell them?” Alec pressed.

“Warlocks can offer a  _ great _ many things, you know.” The tone he said it in made Alec think they weren’t just talking about the potions any more. He’d never been in a situation like this. But… it didn’t matter. He was here for a diplomatic mission. And he certainly wasn’t… no. He wasn’t.

“I’m sure you can. But I’m only interested in this problem at the moment. It’s putting lives at risk.”

Magnus sighed dramatically, adding another ingredient to the cauldron. 

“All right. Send me the reports, Alexander, I’ll give you a list of people capable of that.” Alec paused for a moment, a little distracted by the flare of Magnus’ movement. He hadn’t realised warlocks could be so… graceful. “That is what you want, correct?”

“It would be helpful,” Alec agreed after clearing his throat. “If you could also use your influence to-”

“Oh, I doubt they’ll listen to me.”

“You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Alec pointed out flatly. 

“And warlocks are highly individual creatures. I can try, but results are certainly not guaranteed.” Alec doubted that. In fact, Alec suspected he was playing down his influence just so he didn’t report it back. “There are…  _ other  _ results I can guarantee though.”

Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Send the reports to the Institute, please. That’ll be all for now,” Alec requested, turning on his heel to leave. But then-

“Going so soon, Alexander?”

“Our business is done,” Alec replied. “And my name is Alec.”

“My apologies. There must have been a mistake. The fire message said I would be getting a visit from Alexander.”

Thanks, Mom.

“Yes. That’s me.”

“So your name  _ is  _ Alexander. ‘Defender of men’. You should be proud. Much better than being another bland Jonathan.”

Alec thought of Jace and bit his lip, hard.

“Most people call me Alec,” he reasoned.

“Alexander suits you. Do you mind?” Magnus asked. Diplomacy. Think of the mission.

“No…” 

“Excellent,” Magnus said brightly. “I’ll be sure to get that information to you swiftly. Perhaps we could get a drink sometime.”

Alec nearly choked. Had he given it away? Something he said? Something he did? But this man, this  _ warlock _ was attractive. But that was part of the allure, wasn’t it? The dangerous, the forbidden, the unknown. No. Absolutely not. 

“We’ll see,” Alec reasoned. Diplomacy meant not completely souring a relationship when you wanted something. Best to take the middle ground. Right? “I have other duties to attend to, but I look forward to hearing from you.”

“As do I, Alexander.”

When Magnus hand delivered his report to the Institute two days later, Jace, Isabelle and Maryse looked shocked. Alec, somehow, did not. Somehow, he’d just known. Just like he’d known Magnus would force him into that drink.

And really, thank the Angel he did.


	20. Breathe Me [lazy day malec]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Malec, lazy day in bed with deep conversation.

The rain thundered down, bouncing off the windowpane as Alec sighed gratefully, curling a little deeper under the covers. It was a Sunday, which would usually have absolutely no bearing on his work week whatsoever. Shadowhunters didn't get days off, or so his mother had said. A day off for Alec was being allowed to stay in the Institute, train and fill in paperwork. It certainly wasn't lying around in bed, drinking coffee and enjoying the company of his boyfriend.

He supposed he had Jace and Izzy to thank for that. After seizing his leadership of the Institute back from Aldertree - however informally - Alec had felt more pressure than ever to be around and perform. The Institute needed him, and he needed to do his job. Valentine might be in the Clave's custody, but things weren't over. The Soul Sword was still in the wind, and the Downworld was in nothing short of disarray.

He'd wanted to stay. But they'd convinced him to go, convinced him he needed a break. Magnus had offered to take the day off too, and they'd had so many grand plans for romantic trips out, wandering the world together through one of Magnus' portals.

And yet it was 11am, and Alec currently hadn't moved from Magnus' very large bed for approximately twelve hours. Neither had Magnus. Apparently, one of the perks of dating a warlock was that he could summon you breakfast without needing to leave the room and let the bed get cold.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Alec asked idly, putting his coffee cup aside so he could properly look at Magnus, rolling onto his side. Their hands were entangled, fingers twisted into knots that Alec wished he would never need to undo.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, as if to ask where that seemingly random question had come from. In his defence, they had been talking for most of the morning. About their hopes, dreams, places Alec wanted to see, things Magnus wanted to do, treasured memories they could share. Alec was getting surprisingly used to hearing about Magnus' adventures in Ancient Rome, from someone who didn't look much older than thirty. Alec shook his head a little.

"Just something Max asked me, before he went back to Idris. He's been reading again."

"He does that a lot?" Magnus asked, and Alec smiled softly.

"He reads everything he can find. Loves to cause trouble when he can, but I think that's just to try and keep up with Izzy and Jace. He's more like me with the books. I spent half my childhood in the Institute's library."

Magnus hummed in understanding, a smile curling his lips, and Alec could tell he was imagining the scene. A small Alec, all floppy dark hair and long, poorly co-ordinated limbs, sneaking books from the high shelves and sitting in the window seat, drinking in information of worlds he wasn't yet allowed to see. 

Alec had always believed in being prepared for every eventuality. His siblings... not so much. Izzy had done her research, but only in what interested her - forensics and physiology, mostly. Jace had thought books were boring and spent most of his time in the training rooms, learning to be deadly with every single weapon they had.

"So do you?" Alec asked, softly. Magnus paused, focusing on their hands for a moment. He exhaled softly and then.

"I believe in fate, to a point. I like to believe somewhere, something in the universe lets us be happy, gives us the chance at what we need. What we do with that chance is up to us." Magnus paused again, thinking, and Alec basked in the silence and the warmth of the moment. "But I also believe the traditional concept of soulmates is too narrow to be practical."

"Yeah?" Alec asked, taking in Magnus' face. He wasn't wearing his usual makeup, a sight Alec was slowly getting used to. Somehow it felt all the more special knowing so few people got to see Magnus like this. Warm and soft and relaxed and  _ happy _ .

“Past all the poetry, the soulmate concept implies there’s one person in the world that you’re supposed to love and that’s it, right?” Magnus asked, and Alec nodded. “It just doesn’t work. Does that mean people who love more than one person are wrong? They could implicitly have more than one soulmate, but that breaks the concept. It also implies that people who don’t want romantic love are somehow broken, for  _ not _ having a soulmate. And that’s without even touching on the issue of soulmates born in seperate times, seperate countries, with language barriers, and also degrades every other relationship in your life because it’s somehow not the ‘perfect’ one.”

Alec blinked.

“You’ve… thought a lot about this, huh?” Alec asked. Magnus bit back a smile, dropping his gaze a little.

“Sorry,” Magnus murmured, sighing before leaning closer. “I do love you, Alexander. But that doesn’t make the people I’ve loved less important to me.”

“I get that,” Alec reassured him. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. You could be my whole life, but I can never be all of yours. And that’s okay.”

“It doesn’t make me love you any less.”

Alec laughed a little, leaning in for a brief kiss. “Magnus. I know. I love you. I was just curious.”

Magnus smiled into the kiss, pulling Alec a little closer, squeezing his hand.

“I never asked you what you think about it all,” Magnus pointed out. 

“I don’t believe in destiny, but I do believe in you. And us. I believe I’m madly, utterly in love with you, and I can’t imagine living my life without you. And if that makes us soulmates… then yeah. That works for me.”

Magnus smiled.

“You know Alexander, I think that could work for me too.”


	21. Skinny Love [magnus gets hurt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Magnus is injured really badly and thinks he's going to die, Alec is desperate and holds him begging him not to leave him... Magnus is safe in the end, because that was already too much angst / magnus being on the brink of death and alec doing everything he can while being desperate / magnus dying and alec his reaction to it

It had been three days, eight hours, and twenty seven minutes.

Alec had counted every one of them.

It was funny how time moved. Precious moments seemed to slip away at the speed of light, a train rushing towards its destination, leaving you standing on the platform. And yet the most torturous of times seemed to drag, seemed to turn from minutes to hours to decades to centuries. Every second felt like honey dripping off the spoon, slow and syrupy and driving him insane with impatience.

It had been three days, eight hours and twenty seven minutes. But it felt like three years.

He’d been sitting at Magnus’ beside the entire time, more or less. Ever since it had happened. They’d been together, out on what Alec would have previously called Shadowhunter business. But Alec had gotten the call at 3am, when he’d been curled up asleep with Magnus. A rogue leftover cell of Circle members was wrecking havoc - some Shadowhunters, some warlocks, vampires and wolves Valentine had managed to poison against them. Magnus had come with him. He’d felt responsible for the downworlders. So had Alec. So they’d gone together. Fought together, side by side.

At least until one of the Circle members had tried to hurl some sort of potion at Jace. Until Alec had been leaping forward to try and save his parabatai, and Magnus had been leaping to save  _ him _ .

It had all compounded and cascaded, and here he was. Sitting at Magnus’ beside, watching the ancient, powerful strength and beauty of the High Warlock of Brooklyn waste away. 

It had been a slow process, over the days. But he could see it, in the tone of Magnus’ skin, the shallowness of his breath. Whatever he’d been hit with was wasting him away from the inside out, and Alec had never felt so helpless. He didn’t know what to do. He’d called Catarina Loss, called Raphael Santiago, called Izzy and called the Silent Brothers. He’d brought all of his influence and earned favours to bear, anything to try and save Magnus.

And he was still here. Dying.

Catarina was still here, working on something. She said she had an antidote, but it would be a close thing if they got it to him in time. Izzy had leapt to help, Jace, Simon, Clary. They had scattered, doing everything, and yet Alec was still here. Because every time he left the room he got worse. Because when he’d walked away from the apartment to try and help, he’d been utterly, overwhelmingly distracted by the thought of what could happen whilst he was gone. He’d settled for staying at Magnus’, helping Catarina research. It was all he could do. 

It had been three days, eight hours and twenty seven minutes. And Alec was sitting at Magnus’ bedside, praying for a miracle.

He was sitting there, holding Magnus’ hand, and he couldn’t help but think back to a few months ago, when he’d been so desperate to find Jace he’d ripped his own soul into pieces and ended up in a coma. He wondered if this was what Magnus had felt like. So desperate, and yet so helpless. How did you save someone when you didn’t have the power to do so?

Alec would have traded anything in the world to have Magnus back and whole and smiling. But there was  _ nothing _ he could do.

He leaned closer, resting his head on Magnus’ chest, trying to take reassurance from the gentle, rhythmic beat. It was slow. Worryingly slow. They didn’t have a lot of time left. He knew that, but Alec was out of options, out of things to try. Catarina was their last hope. And from the silence outside the door, Alec knew it didn’t look good. 

“Why did you have to do it,” Alec whispered quietly, more talking to himself than Magnus. “You didn’t need to do that for me. You shouldn’t have. I can’t… I can’t watch you die for me.”

Alec let his hand drift, tracing the skin of Magnus arm, holding his hand again and wishing he could feel Magnus hold it back. He’d always valued Magnus, but seeing him like this… he hadn’t realised how much he needed him. He hadn’t realised how used he’d gotten to  _ not _ being alone. 

“We spent so much time worrying about me.  _ I  _ worried about me. About how much it would hurt you when… when I died. You weren’t supposed to… this wasn’t how it was meant to be. I love you. I… I wanted more with you.”

Alec bit his lip when he thought of that. Everything was so new and fresh, and he was trying to take it slow. Magnus had always said they had all the time in the world, that they could take things at their own pace. But somehow that felt hollow now. They didn’t have time now, they had anything but.

And all Alec could think about was losing the man he loved, the man he wanted to build a life with. He’d never wanted to get married before. He always loved kids, but he’d never really managed to resolve the image of his own children with reality. But Magnus had changed all that. And now…

Alec reached up, cupping his face, leaning in for the briefest of kisses on the corner of Magnus’ mouth.

“I love you. Come back to me. Please.”

The door bounced open, and Alec jumped a mile, turning to see Catarina flying in the door to Magnus’ side.

“Move, move, move!” she insisted, leaning over Magnus with a vial of something in her hand. Alec looked between her and Izzy, who was lingering by the door. 

“Did you…?” Alec asked, and Izzy nodded, moving forward, reaching out to hold Alec’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“Yeah. We think so.”

He watched as Catarina backed away, the vial empty. But Magnus… was the same as always. “Come on, Magnus. Come on. Fight,” Catarina urged. Alec held his breath watching, waiting. The seconds dripped by but still… nothing. 

Catarina sighed, admitting defeat, turning to Alec. 

“Alec… I’m sorry, we must have missed something,” she said quietly. Alec shook his head, biting his lip. He could feel tears sparking.

Angel, when was the last time he cried?

“No. There must be something else. There has to be  _ something _ .”

“Alec…”

Alec pulled away from Izzy, moving over to Magnus side, sitting on the bed beside him.

“Come on, Magnus. You fought to bring me back, you were there. Now you have to fight for me. Come back to me. Don’t you dare leave me, not now, not after  _ everything _ .”

Alec leaned in, collapsing against Magnus’ chest, holding on. His heart was still beating. He wasn’t dead yet. There had to be something. There was hope. There had to be hope.

The seconds ticked by, one at a time. Izzy’s hand gripped his shoulder, gently starting to pull him away. “Alec…”

Then Magnus coughed. 

Izzy immediately let go, and Alec leapt up, looking down at Magnus in awe. He coughed again, eyelids fluttering and then…

“What vile taste is that in my mouth?”

Alec laughed, relief sweeping through his body. 

“Here, let me replace it,” Alec offered, pulling Magnus up a little, diving in for a kiss. He was desperate, emotions flooding out of him like an open wound, and could feel Magnus’ surprise, but there was definitely no lack of enthusiasm. After a moment, Magnus pulled away.

“Hey,” he said. Alec laughed.

“Hi.” Alec paused momentarily, taking everything in. “Angel, that is bad,” Alec agreed, laughing. Magnus laughed too, nodding. “Best thing I ever tasted.”

It had been three days, eight hours and thirty three minutes.

And Magnus was alive.


	22. Nothing to Prove [magnus + downworlder opinions]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22: A fic where other random oc Downworlders react to Magnus loving Alec (a shadowhunter) and having doubts about their relationship initially because Alec is a Lightwood and Lightwoods are known to hate downworlders but then realizing that they are perfect for each other another one with someone who really likes Magnus and gets jealous of Alec and doesn't think he is good enough for Magnus until Magnus sets the guy straight

It had been forever since he’d been to Pandemonium. Thankfully, the business was developed enough that it could survive without Magnus’ constant supervision. He had clients to attend to, and since Alexander’s arrival into his life, he’d had a range of other priorities to deal with. But Valentine was in jail, Alec was working, and it had been too long. It was a good idea to check in. The place was due to open in an hour, so it gave him the perfect chance to catch up with the staff, and how things had been.

Or so he’d thought at the time. 

He’d used to have respect around here. It was  _ his _ club after all. But tonight, when he walked in, he could hear the murmurs. It was as if they thought he was stupid, that he wouldn’t notice, wouldn’t hear. He hadn’t entirely been sure what the fuss was about until he’d caught two of the girls in the back room, along with the words ‘Shadowhunter’ and ‘Lightwood’. 

Enough was enough.

“If you ladies have something you’d like to share with me, I’d suggest you share it instead of the entire place whispering behind my back.”

The girls - a werewolf and a seelie - jumped, flushing furiously. But Magnus wasn’t put off, instead waiting patiently, staring them down. Eventually, the werewolf girl - Alisha - tucked her hair behind her ear and peered up at him. 

“Sorry, Magnus. It’s just… we all heard about your… relationship with that Shadowhunter.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, staring the girls down. 

“I don’t see what my personal life has to do with anything.”

Nima - the seelie girl, stepped forward, a hand gently resting on Alisha’s shoulder in comfort. 

“It’s just… the Lightwoods killed Alisha’s parents. The Institute and that family have never been friends to us. We’re all worried. That’s all,” she said gently, and Magnus sighed. Maryse and Robert had a reputation. He was just sorry it had fallen to their children to clean up the mess.

“I’m very sorry for what happened. But I swear to you, Alec Lightwood and his siblings are different.” Magnus could see the doubt in their eyes, so he stepped forward, hands gently resting on Alisha’s shoulders, trying to reassure her. “You know how I feel about Shadowhunters. I made no secret of it. You girls are quite right, the Institute has never really cared about us before. But things are changing. Slowly. You just need to have faith.”

They seemed a little convinced, but it still didn’t stop Magnus complaining to his manager later. Ricardo was exceptionally good at what he did, which was essentially all of the mundane maintenance work that Magnus didn’t have time for. Staff management, accounts, the like. He was exceptional. And Magnus paid him well for it. In return, Ricardo had always been there for him when he needed it. And lord, did he need the ear now.

The reaction wasn’t much better though.

“Are we sure he’s good enough for you?”

Magnus shot the fellow warlock a glare. Ricardo held his hands up in surrender. 

“Hey, I’m your friend. I’m on your side here. He’s just a kid. He has no conception of who you are, and the Shadowhunters aren’t exactly known for their sympathy,” Ricardo pointed out.

“And yet that  _ kid _ has shown me more affection and kindness than a long list of people have in the last century.” Magnus threw his hands up in defeat. “Why do I need to justify this? My personal life is exactly that.  _ Personal _ .”

“Oh, come now Magnus. You’re the High Warlock and people love to gossip. A low rank Shadowhunter tangling with a seelie is hardly news, but someone of your position? With the Head of the New York Institute no less? You didn’t honestly think no one would talk, did you?”

Not really, but Magnus had hoped. He and Alec had enough strain on their relationship without the Downworld chattering on about it. Magnus exhaled heavily, collapsing onto a couch. The place looked strangely empty without people.

“Are you sure about this, Magnus?” Ricardo pressed, and Magnus looked up, resisting the urge to set something on fire. Before he could, though, his phone rang. Magnus frowned, looking at it and picking it up in a heartbeat when he saw the name on the screen.

“Alexander? What’s wrong?”

“Hey, Magnus. Look, I’m in this… really weird hotel, but anyway we found a bunch of warlock kids. We think it might have been from Iris Rouse’s… schemes. Could you arrange somewhere for them to go? I could take them back to the Institute but if the Clave gets a hold of them they’ll be a lot worse off.”

Magnus’ eyes flicked to Ricardo, who was standing there stock still, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Clearly he’d heard every word. Magnus smirked softly. 

“Of course, Alexander. I’ll be there right away.”

“Thanks, Magnus. I’ll text you the address.”

Magnus hung up the phone, tucking it into his pocket. He readjusted his jacket, exhaling slightly.

“Well, it would seem I have business to attend to,” Magnus commented, and Ricardo just nodded. “I’ll be back later this week, I’m sure. We can go over the books properly.”

Magnus began to head for the door, but before he could take more than three steps, he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey, Magnus?” Magnus, paused, turning back to Ricardo. “I take it all back. I’ll talk to the staff.”

Magnus smiled.

“Thank you, Ricardo.”

Maybe one day, everyone would see Alexander for the hero he was. And Magnus couldn’t help but hope that day was just a little closer.


	23. Spread Your Wings [malec + madzie goes to school]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: malec and Madzie cuteness + malec and the kids and the first day of school

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“It’s only a week, Alec.”

“I know, but think of what could happen.”

“This was literally  _ your  _ idea,” Magnus pointed out, and Alec groaned. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know that. He remembered damn well his brilliant idea that they should send their daughter away for a little bit of education and broadening of horizons. He just hadn’t realised how  _ hard  _ it was going to be.

It was late at night in the middle of a remote manor in the middle of the Scottish Highlands. It was so remote, in fact, that Alec struggled to resolve the fact that  _ mundanes _ had built this. All the way out here. But rather than being full of mundanes now, it was acting as a warlock school for the week. Almost like a summer camp. Magnus had mentioned it idly, since the school had requested he drop by and take a class. It had been Alec’s idea to send Madzie.

After all, it wasn’t so different to Shadowhunter traditions. Most young Shadowhunters would take a posting at another Institute, to learn the culture and benefit from the experience of people elsewhere in the world. Max had been in Mumbai not so long ago. Alec had never gone - he’d always wondered why he, Jace and Izzy were never allowed to leave New York, why no one else their age ever really visited.

The fact that his parents were ex-Circle members probably had something to do with that.

Madzie was upstairs dropping her things off in her dorm for the week, and her Dads were waiting to say goodbye. When Madzie had fallen into their laps they’d been so new to each other Alec had never considered having kids. He liked children, of course. But being a parent was different. Madzie had needed a home, though, and Alec had been unable to say no. 

Seven years later, he wasn’t really sorry for that choice. It was one of the best things he’d ever done. 

“She’ll be perfectly safe,” Magnus assured him softly, squeezing his hand. “She’s a quick learner, and she’s strong. She needs this. You were right about that.”

Alec sighed deeply, nodding. Magnus was right. Of course he was right. Madzie had flourished into a wonderful young girl, who was hungry for more than he could teach her. No doubt Magnus had a lot to teach her too, but she deserved to have some time with warlocks her own age, to learn from as many people as possible. She deserved this. He just needed to stop worrying.

At that moment Madzie came bouncing down the stairs, curls flying and a beam on her face. “This place is  _ amazing _ ,” she gushed happily, bouncing on her feet. “One of our teachers has  _ wings _ .”

“You gonna be okay on your own for a bit, Sweet Pea?” Magnus asked, and Madzie nodded eagerly. 

“Of course I am, Papa. Besides you’re visiting soon anyway.” She tugged on her parents’ sleeves, leaning in conspiratorially. “One of the other girls said you’re  _ really  _ cool. I told her my last name and she nearly  _ fainted _ .”

Alec smiled. Madzie Lightwood-Bane. Something he never got tired of hearing. His mother had nearly fainted when he said he wanted to give a  _ Downworlder _ the Lightwood name but… well, she could shove it as far as he was concerned.

“Your Dad and I need to get back to work, but we’ll see you soon darling, okay?” Magnus promised her, and Madzie nodded, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Magnus’ shoulders. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” she replied instantly, and Alec smiled. Before he could have a moment to capture the scene, though, Madzie and moved, throwing herself towards him. 

“Love you too, Dad.”

Alec smiled, heart warm. 

“Yeah, me too. Don’t cause too much trouble, yeah? You don’t need to listen to your Uncle Jace about  _ everything _ .” Madzie giggled, nodding. Alec wasn’t entirely sure how much it worked.

Hearing her name being called across the foyer, Madzie gave them each one last hug before bouncing off. Alec sighed, and Magnus laughed, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist.

“Just take me home so I can worry in peace,” Alec begged softly, and Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek.

“Your wish is my command,” Magnus replied, and Alec rolled his eyes.

“So you’re my genie now, are you?”

“I could be. I’m bound to do whatever you tell me, just the same.”

Alec snorted.

“No, you’re not.”

“I am!”

“Hey, tell that to the guy that refused to take his daughter on a Mud Run.”

“Now that’s just unsafe and unhygienic.”

Alec grinned, leaning in to kiss Magnus properly. 

“Let’s go,” Alec suggested, watching as Magnus opened a portal, taking one last look around the place.

For someone who’d thought he could never have a real relationship… he’d done not badly. Madzie would have fun here. And maybe he could have some fun of his own in the empty apartment…

Alec grinned, and stepped forward.


	24. The Other Side [malec + hosting a party]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: Trophy husband alec? im just tired of Magnus always being the one waiting at home for Alec to return

It was 6pm, and Magnus was running late. He was  _ supposed  _ to be hosting a party tonight. Well. He and Alec were supposed to be hosting. It was Luke’s birthday, so Clary had suggested they do something nice both for him and the entire group in general. They were all suffering. They’d lost so many fighting Valentine… they  _ all _ needed this. It was no small party - likely to be just as busy as Max’s Rune Ceremony, if more rowdy. Downworlders weren’t nearly as rigid as Shadowhunters.

But Magnus was currently doing a terrible job of hosting, because he wasn’t  _ there _ . 

He’d had appointments scheduled until 4, and the plan had been to get back to his apartment and take care of the arrangements. He’d spent the morning brewing a particularly complicated potion, so all he needed to do was finish up his consultations, drop the order off and get home. But his consult had overrun by at least half an hour, and then when he went to drop off the potion there had been an emergency which demanded his attention. And then there had been another emergency.

Magnus had barely even had time to breathe, and he certainly hadn’t had time to text Alec. 

Walking up the stairs, Magnus was already dreading how much had left to organise in the thirty minutes before guests were due to arrive. The bar needed setting up, the catering had to be arranged, then Magnus had planned on doing the decorating himself so that probably needed taken care of too, and-

Magnus pushed the door open and stopped dead. He took a step back, checking the number on the door. Nope. Definitely his apartment. And those were definitely his things on the shelves. But the place looked… incredible.

The decorations he’d had stored in the study were hung expertly, and as Magnus walked further in, he found that the bar had been set up and neatly stocked with alcohol. The scent of food wafted from the kitchen, and there was even some appropriately upbeat music humming in the background. The only thing missing was-

“Magnus! There you are.”

Never mind.

Magnus smiled, watching as Alec crossed the room in three strides, leaning in for a kiss. Magnus gratefully returned it, looking around the room once more.

“What’s all this? Did you do this?” Alec flushed a little, shrugging.

“I uh… I figured you were tied up when you weren’t answering your phone. So I took care of it. I didn’t have a lot to do at the Institute, so I figured you could use the help.”

“You were right,” Magnus encouraged, pacing around momentarily. “You did all this yourself?”

Alec nodded, shrugging. “It didn’t seem so hard.”

Magnus laughed. People spent  _ years _ building careers on event planning, to produce something that looked as good as this. Sure, Magnus might have provided all the materials but Alec clearly had a natural skill for all this. It was… impressive. 

“You’re hosting all our parties from now on. I retire. You’re clearly better at this. There’s an alternate universe somewhere where you host all the best parties and make us very rich doing so.”

Alec laughed, leaning in for another kiss, grinning.

“You like it?” he checked.

“I love it. I love  _ you _ . You’re a lifesaver.” Magnus couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him again, making Alec laugh all the more. “Now come on, this party won’t start itself!”

Sometimes, it was very,  _ very  _ useful to be in love. Especially when it was Alec Lightwood you loved.


	25. Because We Can [malec + protective alec]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25: i would love an protective alec (when someone tries to hurt magnus) there aren't enough fics on that in my opinion

“Let go of me!”

It was supposed to be an easy mission. In fact, so easy that Alec had been willing to go alone. A small vampire nest was causing trouble on the Lower East Side, all they needed to do was go and talk to them, make sure everything was in order, and then they could carry on with the dinner date they’d planned for the night. It was that easy. Magnus had offered to go with him, it was so easy.

But then Alec had somehow ended up upstairs and he was downstairs and now there were about four vampires forcing him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head and  _ dammit _ this was not what he had signed up for tonight! He just wanted to go out with his boyfriend. Was that  _ so much _ to ask?

Magnus’ eyes flared, magic straining at the seams because he didn’t know where people had gotten the idea that holding his hands make it impossible to do anything, but it was crazy. It made it more difficult, but it certainly wasn’t going to stop him from trying.

As it turned out, he didn’t have to, because before he had the chance to do anything, one of the vampires in question let out a shriek of pain before disintegrating away into ash, an arrow falling to the floor. The second had an arrow through the arm in a second, and suddenly the vampires were a lot more interested in the Shadowhunter at the top of the stairs. 

They rushed him, but Magnus watched in awe and pride as Alec simply shouldered his bow, reaching for his Seraph Blade in one smooth motion, and getting rid of the issue in an instant. The last vampire was still there, though, dragging Magnus to his feet and using him as some sort of shield.

“You need to pay for what you did to Camille, warlock,” the vampire hissed in his ear, and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“Please. She’s done much worse.”

Magnus felt his magic brewing at his fingertips, but before he could do anything the vampire had another arrow through him - this time in the hand. He cried out in pain and let go, and before Magnus could do anything, Alec was fighting him one on one. 

It was quite something, to watch him like that. To watch him win with such skill, something that had been honed and earned and… dammit. He should not be turned on right now.

When Alec turned back to him, he pushed his hair back, sheathing his blade. He moved over to Magnus instantly, hands gripping his shoulders, and eyes skimming every inch of him.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I’m sorry I wasn’t here they were just-”

“Alec, Alec,” Magnus laughed gently, stilling Alec’s wandering hands, looking up into his worried eyes. “I’m fine. They didn’t do anything.” Alec sighed in relief, nodding.

“Good. That’s good.” 

“I am the High Warlock. I can take care of myself,” Magnus reminded him, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah. But you shouldn’t have to,” Alec said with such frankness that Magnus stilled.

Alec wanted to take care of him. Alec  _ wanted  _ to protect him. Not because Magnus couldn’t defend himself but because he wanted to be there. When was the last time anyone had ever said that to him, felt like that?

The answer was probably never. 

“Come on. Let’s go get that dinner you promised me,” Magnus suggested, rather than addressing the issue. Alec nodded, smiling softly. He stepped closer, kissing Magnus briefly, and Magnus smiled.

Love was funny. Beautiful, blissfully perfect. But funny.

Magnus wouldn’t change it for the world.


	26. Sunshine Coffees [ maia & simon ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: Could you do one with Maia and Simon? Like just cute fluff.

She’d be lying if she didn’t admit she’d been worried about the little nerd. After what went down at the Institute, everything was in chaos, and Maia knew that Simon would be in the middle of it. He’d been the one Valentine used as bait after all. No way he could have survived that blast, the one that… no, she didn’t want to think about that. 

But still, Simon texted her, alive and well, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t put a hint of a smile on her face.

With Luke gone and his priorities out of whack, it had somehow become her job to protect this pack. Or what was left of it. Most of those that had gone to the Institute had been their senior members, the experienced once. Which meant Maia was left with a room of mostly teenagers or people who were so new to all this it wouldn’t have been fair. The panic in the air was just starting to settle as the sun came up, and despite her exhaustion, Maia made her best efforts to get everyone  _ else _ settled before she worried about herself. Shift at the Hunter’s Moon be damned. 

If she fell asleep in a booth at the Jade Wolf instead of her apartment…. well, could anyone really blame her?

Ever since she’d been turned, she didn’t quite sleep the same though. Her nerves were shot, her body not quite able to relax like before, which meant that when someone touched her shoulder, she was awake in an instant, jumping and blinking into the ray of sunshine pouring through the window. And then… 

“Simon! How did you get in here?” she asked, glancing around the room. She could see some of the remaining wolves were twitchy at the vampire on sight, but after last night clearly no one was brave enough to start anything. Plus Simon looked so…. happy? How did that make any sense?

Rather than respond, Simon reached out for her hand, and Maia frowned, taking it slowly. He tugged her towards the door, and the very resounding daylight outside. Instinctively she pulled back, trying to keep Simon inside. “What are you, suicidal? You can’t go out there you’ll-”

Maia trailed off as Simon flung the doors open, sunlight pouring in. And he was…. completely fine. He should be burning up in the sun, right? She’d seen it before, seen how close he’d gotten. And he was definitely still a vampire, but also… alive.

“Ta-da!” he declared, and Maia couldn’t help but laugh a little, shaking her head.

“How…?”

He shrugged, looking around, seeming to luxuriate in the daytime.

“No idea. But I’m willing to accept it right now,” he admitted, and Maia smiled.

“I’m really happy for you,” she said honestly. She found despite her anger and her pain and her frustration at what had happened… she  _ was _ happy for him. At least someone had gotten something out of all this, right?

He paused, smile dropping his face momentarily. “Maia, I’m… I’m really sorry about what happened,” he said, and Maia nodded. She could tell he meant it. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Do you want to get coffee? I haven’t been to a real coffee shop… well, since I was turned, pretty much. And I could really use the caffeine. Thought you might too.”

Maia glanced over her shoulder towards the Jade Wolf. It was her responsibility…. but they’d be okay for an hour or so. Luke would be back soon. Hopefully. Eventually.

He better be, or she’d be challenging him for that Alpha status. His pack was here.  _ Not _ at the Institute.

“Yeah. Sure,” Maia offered after a moment. “There’s this place a couple of blocks away. You can tell me all about your superpowers.”

And really, the thought of that alone sounded perfect right now.


	27. Go Long! [jimon hs au]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27: 43.2% jimon high school AU
> 
> combined with this:-  
> Character A is notorious for tripping over their own feet. While late for class and rushing down the stairs, Character A misses a step and braces themself for the fall, except they’re caught in the arms of Character B, who has dropped their armful of coffee/papers/books/etc. to catch Character A.

Simon was late.

Really, _really_ late.

He was supposed to be in Chemistry ten minutes ago, and if Mr Fell catches him late again, Simon doesn’t even want to _know_ what he’s going to do to him. Last time he was late, Mr Fell forced him to stand at the board and write up a bunch of calculations. Simon’s handwriting was _awful_. He’d had to rewrite it three times, and that was discounting how flustered he got with an audience.

He'd probably make him demonstrate an experiment this time. And then he would screw it up somehow and end up stinking of sulphur for the rest of the day. This was _not_ good. Nothing good could come of any of this. He should have been paying attention, but Clary had a free period and they’d been hanging out in the art rooms and by the time Simon noticed the time he was already late, and on the wrong side of campus.

He was nearly there though. Just one more flight of stairs, a dash down the hallway and what did you know, there was the Chemistry room just waiting. ‘Oh, sorry Mr Fell, I was rescuing a cat from certain death.’ Or some equally impressive excuse.

It would have to be impressive to get him out of trouble this time.

Jumping the last couple of steps, Simon could see it all going wrong as soon as he made the rather athletic move. He’d never been much of an athlete - gym was his _worst_ class, and doing laps made him feel bored and sick. He much preferred watching other people be energic, such as the football team. Watching their warm ups, all those healthy, energetic guys running around and-

No. He hadn’t been watching. What are you, crazy?

Either way, the point was the most gymnastic Simon Lewis had ever been was the one time Clary had asked him to stretch out in a semblance of a yoga pose for her life study piece, which was about as well prepared as a raw potato. So whilst making a jump down four steps should have been easy for most people, it was not easy for him.

He could see the landing failing before he even hit the ground.

Screwing up his eyes and wondering if a broken arm would be a decent enough excuse for Mr Fell, Simon prepared for the cold, unforgiving impact with the linoleum of the 2nd floor hallway. He wondered how difficult it was for the janitors to get bloodstains off the floor. They never seemed too happy at the prospect. Maybe he’d be a stain on this hallway forever.

But rather than a brutal, hard impact with the floor, Simon found himself coming to a sudden stop against something much softer, something wrapping around his waist and pulling him away from his inevitable doom. He was also - somehow - still upright. Pausing for a moment, Simon slowly unscrewed his eyes, trying to work out if this was some weird numb denial or reality.

Oh shit. Definitely not reality. Because only in his dreams would _Jace Lightwood_ be holding him upright in the middle of the hallway.

Simon closed his eyes, then reopened them after a moment.

Nope. Still there.

Shit.

Jace propped him up gently, looking at him with concern in those beautiful, beautiful eyes, and Simon swore his heart stopped. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, and Simon wished there was a better time for his brain to stop working. But something about those eyes and that jaw and the letterman jacket and the whole… _Jace_ -ness was just so distracting. Exceptionally distracting.

Simon opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before catching up with himself, nodding violently. “Yep. Yes. I am… great. Really, really great.”

Those hands on his waist were really distracting. Jace hadn’t let go. Why hadn’t he let go again?

Jace smiled, and Simon wanted to pass out on the spot.

“You should be more careful. You might hurt yourself.”

Simon nodded again, looking over his shoulder. “Yeah. I just… Chemistry! I am late. Really late.”

“Why don’t I walk you to class?”

Shit. Really?

Jace finally let him go, looking around him, and Simon noticed a couple of books on the floor. He blinked for a moment, watching Jace pick them up before something clicked into place in his head.

“Did you drop those to catch me?”

Jace shrugged idly. “Well, I figured it would be nicer holding you than a Math textbook.” There was a wry smile on his face and that edge to his voice that told Simon he was flirting. Which… didn’t make any sense? He was the nerd wearing nerd shirts with big nerd glasses who spent all his time with Clary in art, or in music. And Jace was well…. _Jace_. The Lightwoods were the coolest of the cool, and he had all these friends and all these people that were super cool hanging out with him, and he was the hero of the football team and…

Jace collected himself and gestured down the hallway, and Simon dashed into step beside him. “Don’t you have class right now?” Simon asked, and Jace shook his head.

“Nah. I’m on my way to gym. Got a big game in a few weeks, need to get practicing.”

“Oh. I’m sure you’ll be amazing, like always,” Simon said honestly, biting his lip when he realised what he said.

“Yeah? You watch my games?”

“Oh yeah, you’re really pretty.” Simon paused. “Pretty great, I mean! You know. Great. At. The throwing… and the catching…”

Jace grinned. “Well, maybe you could meet me out on the field later and I can show you some more of that.”

“I… sure. That sounds… amazing, actually.”

“Great!” Jace replied, and before Simon could make a fool of himself, Jace pushed the door of the Chemistry classroom open, walking in ahead of him. “Hi Mr Fell, sorry Simon’s late - Coach Garroway needed to talk to him about the half time show for the game.”

Mr Fell shot the pair a scathing look, but sighed, waving Simon in. “Come on then, Mr Lewis, we haven’t got all day.”

Simon looked over his shoulder at Jace, eyes wide, mouthing a thank you. He didn’t know why Jace would do that for him. Coach Garroway didn’t need to see him at all but come to think of it, he could probably swing the excuse since he was Clary’s stepdad and all. Jace just winked in response before disappearing again. The whole class seemed distracted, and when Simon sat down, his lab partner elbowed him, glancing at the door. “What the hell was that?” Maia whispered, and Simon shook his head dumbly.

He had no idea. But it had to be something good.

For the first time in Chemistry, Simon actually smiled.

“Mr Lewis! Would you care to demonstrate for us?”

Well. It wasn’t like it could last forever.


	28. Cat-astrophe [jimon + misunderstandings]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: jimon + "you thought i said what?"

It all started with a post on Facebook and a very empty apartment.

Jace was away in Texas for some coffee convention, and Simon was home alone. He would usually have a few lessons booked with the kids he taught guitar to, but it was the summer holidays, which meant his schedule got very, very empty. No one wanted guitar lessons when they could be on holiday in Miami. Or Florida. Or the Caribbean. Wherever the kids went these days.

Usually, when Simon was left to his own devices, he would go and hang out with the rest of his muddled, extended family. But Luke and Jocelyn were working, Clary was off watching Maureen have her gig in New Orleans, Isabelle had taken Lydia to some spa retreat upstate, and Magnus and Alec.... Well, they had busy lives. That was happened when you had kids and two businesses to run, though. 

So Simon was alone. All weekend. By himself.

Which was when Marie popped up. 

The local animal shelter had a Facebook page, one Simon had been following for ages, and in his boredom he found her. Marie. A tiny little ball of fluff who was up for adoption. And Simon had fallen in love almost instantly. The apartment he and Jace had  _ did  _ have a fairly lenient pet policy, and Simon had always been a cat person. He’d grown up with a grumpy old cat in the house, and he missed the company, especially when his boyfriend was away. Which was exactly why he’d sent the ad to Jace, with little halo emojis.

Rather than getting a message back, though, instead he got a phonecall.

“Hey, babe. I’m at the airport, so I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Simon sighed in relief.

“Oh thank God. I’ve really missed you,” Simon admitted. “Like you have no idea the number of kisses you owe me. There’s a Jace shaped hole in my chest.”

He could hear Jace laughing down the line, and Simon just wished he was there to see his smile, the sparkle in his eyes and the affection in his heart.

“Well, if you miss me that much, maybe we should get Marie.”

Simon paused. Jace had always objected to the idea of pets. Who’d look after them? he’d say. It’s too much work, we’re busy, he’d complain. But apparently he’d caved, and Simon grinned.

“Really?! Yes, yes of course. That’s… that’s perfect.”

“I’m… I’m really glad you think so,” Jace replied softly, but there was no mistaking the joy and affection in his voice. “We can- oh, crap. My flight’s about to leave. Look, we can talk about this when I get home,” Jace promised, and Simon nodded, aware that Jace couldn’t actually see him after a long moment. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Simon replied sincerely.

He was aware he probably should have waited for his boyfriend to get home before contacting the shelter, but… dammit, he was not letting that cute ball of fur get away from him. It was Marie or bust. He was just lucky that she was still available. The shelter replied saying that she was his, dependent on a home visit and some arrangements to be made.

Simon resisted the urge to squeal with joy. It was just a cat. The cutest cat ever on the planet…. but still.

Cue over four hours later, long after the sun had gone down, when the key turned in the lock of the apartment, and Simon sprung to his feet, smile spreading across his face. In fact, Jace barely got over the doorstep before Simon threw himself into his boyfriend's arms, hugging him tight. 

Jace dropped his holdall, laughing openly as he returned the hug, pulling away before going back in for a kiss. It was long, slow, and everything Simon adored about their kisses. He could still remember when he’d met Jace, thought he was just a cocky asshole that didn’t care about anything much but himself. But no one who kissed like  _ that _ didn’t care. Jace loved more deeply than anyone Simon had ever met. His family were so crucial to him and Simon… somehow he’d earned that love too. 

He was damn lucky, and he knew it. 

“Hi,” Jace greeted after a moment, warm smile on his face. Simon returned it, holding his boyfriend a little closer.

“Hey,” Simon returned. “How was your flight?”

“Long. I spent every minute wishing I could be here with you,” Jace told him, and Simon smiled.

“Yeah, I missed you too.”

“About our phone call…” Jace tailed off, almost looking shy and Simon beamed, jumping in.

“You don’t need to worry about anything, I took care of it,” Simon replied immediately, and Jace frowned, looking a little dazed, but smile still lingering.

“You did?”

“Yep! If everything goes well she should be here in a few days.”

“Wait…. what?”

“What?”

Simon paused, trying to think it over. Jace had agreed. What was there to be confused about? They were getting a kitten! It was going to be perfect.

“Si, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do, you spoke to me. I messaged the shelter, so they’re going to come and visit and see about Marie-”

“Wait, you thought I said  _ what _ ?” Jace asked.

“Marie! The kitten I messaged you about! You said we could get her!” Simon explained, and Jace immediately pulled away, raking his fingers through his hair. That was never good. He only did that when he was tense. He spent too long on his hair to mess it up for no reason. 

“Jace… what’s going on?” Simon asked slowly, watching after him. Rather than answer, though, Jace just walked away, heading for their bedroom. The silence and lack of an answer disturbed him enough for Simon to follow him, watching as Jace dug around in the bottom of their sock drawer. After a moment, he came away with something in his hand, a small box and…

Oh. Shit.

“Simon, I said we should get married.”

Jace opened the box up slowly, showing off the most beautiful silver band that apparently Jace had hidden in their apartment. How long had he had that? Was this even real?

Simon was too stunned to speak, and after a moment Jace went to pull away. 

“It’s okay, I mean, I know you said yes but it was under false pretenses so we can just forget-”

“Wait, what?” Simon yelped, leaping forward, grabbing Jace’s hands before he could move away or take that ring anyway. “I said yes, right? We should totally get married. We should… yeah. Yes. Please.”

Jace beamed, and Simon felt his heart swell about four sizes. He leaned in for another kiss, and Simon laughed openly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend-  _ fiancé _ . It wasn’t as if they hadn’t spoken about getting married one day. It wasn’t exactly a surprise. It had just taken time to be ready. 

“We’re still getting Marie though, right?”

Jace laughed, kissing him again. “Yes, we can get the cat. Call it an engagement gift.”

“Yes! Best day ever,” Simon said honestly, and they laughed, getting wrapped up in each other, exchanging kisses lost to the trip. Simon had never really believed in happily ever afters but this… this was pretty damn close.

But then he realised something.

“Wait, did you propose to me on the  _ phone _ ?”

Well, Simon guessed you couldn’t have it all. But he had enough.  _ More _ than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the prompt bucket for this challenge, so I'm officially declaring this collection done! It was a really wild challenge, and I ended up doing 30 (!!!!!!!!!!) prompts over the course of the last two weeks. They were all super fun to write, and I still have a few other prompts left over that I'll post here, likely in a new collection to keep this epic journey separate. 
> 
> If you have any prompts, want to get in touch with me or just wanna come chill, you can find me [@isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/ask). Thanks!!


End file.
